Saving Mason
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: Cassie was sobbing. She pleaded for her life and the lives of their children. Dean knew she was seeing a Reaper. He begged them to hold on. He could save them if they just didn't give up. Needed to do something different. This isn't a Cassie Bashing stor
1. Chapter 1

**Story Notes:**

Totally off cannon. A little ambitious for me. I have been watching the supernatural series 1-5 since the new one started (sucks, stupid Gumby and her kid). I keep coming back to Dean's big mistake i.e. the waitress from Tampa. After a huge discussion with my boyfriend I decided to write a story about Tampa girl. Hope you like it. Betaed by Monique. Thanks girl.

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Cassie was sobbing. She pleaded for her life and the lives of their children. Dean knew she was seeing a Reaper. He begged them to hold on. He could save them if they just did not give up.

Dean bopped his head to Zeppelins' 'rambelin' on'. The sun had bleached his dark blonde hair a lighter shade. His porcelain skin had a golden tan. He looked healthy for the first time in months. He felt good, his belly was full, and he was rockin' the tunes. It had been a great week.

He smiled as he slipped the last bolt into place. This was amazing; he had totally rebuilt her engine in five days. Batman who? He laughed to himself. They were at Bobby's, they had a week off from hunting, not because the demons took a holiday, Dean and Sam did. They refused to chase anything for seven days. Bobby and their dad, John, reluctantly joined them. They sat in the yard drinking and working on the car.

Dean was happy, for now. Sam, Bobby, and John stood around the grill laughing. They were literally watching the paint dry. While he worked on his baby, they painted Bobby's old house. White with black trim, not the most original colors, but that's what his surrogate uncle wanted. They even put in window boxes so he could grow his own herbs. Who knew Bobby was so gay?

Dean loved having his family back together just being men. They could scratch their balls and fart all day long no one would say anything. He refused to think about his Mom, Cassie, Jessica, or Kathy, Bobby's wife. He was not going to think about the bad times. He just wanted to live in the moment. He was going to relish these good times no matter how long they lasted. Satisfied he closed her hood.

"Purr for me baby." He started the car again and laughed when she came to life smooth as a kitten.

"She sounds good." Freshly shaven, John leaned into the window. "Thinking about going to the Roadhouse and playing some pool, wanna come with?"

"Yeah, let me get cleaned up."

John watched his eldest son run into the house. He had not seen him this happy in years. The elder hunter felt another twinge of guilt. He had simply meant to avenge Mary's death not drag his boys through this hell. Dean lost Cassie and their children. Sam watched as Jessica burned on the ceiling. If he had stopped hunting when the demon was dead then they would have a better life. Sam could be in school. Dean would be playing little league with his own boy. They could be doing anything, anything but this.

Dean hurried into the small room he was using as a bedroom. The laughter faded from his eyes when he stood in front of the gold and silver urn he kept with him. He spent a fortune on it. More than he could afford. How do you do to honor your wife, more than he had, but he did his best and Cassie would know that. He spoke to them every day. He told them about his day, how hard it was without them. His son, Dean Jr., would have been five in a few days. His little girl Stephanie would be three.

Dean fingered the picture he kept next to the urn. Cassie demanded they have a professional photo done. She wore a cream sun dress and gold sandals. Her hands emphasized her swollen belly. He sat next to her, his arms wrapped around their light haired infant son, D. J. They both wore cream suits with dark green shirts. They were smiling. The studio lights glittered off his wedding band, taunting him. The Doctor was going to induce her the next week. Soon they would have a daughter, Stephanie. Cassie said even God was happy that they had found each other. He had been really, really, happy that day.

He and Cassie had been married for seven years. Of course, he was on a case when they met. A demon had tortured and killed her parents along with six other couples. He went to interview her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her beautiful smooth skin and silky black hair. Her soulful brown eyes trapped him. They begged him to save her. He would. In his young life he had never felt such passion for another person. He hunted the thing down and slaughtered it effortlessly, for her. Well not effortlessly. It bruised a rib and threw him down a flight of stairs. That night he came limping back to her apartment, a large cut and a little blood sent her running for the first aid kit. Sure, he winched a little more than he normally would have. He wanted her to like him. She invited him to stay in the guest room and sat by his bed when he fell into an exhausted sleep. The next morning he showered and ate the breakfast, she cooked for him. They stood at her door saying their goodbyes for the fifth time. His hand was on the knob, but he could not turn it. She was hurting. He could not leave her alone, not like that. That was his Cassie; she twisted him up in knots without trying. He proposed three weeks later. They lived together in the tiny brick house for two months living the apple pie life until his dad called.

The night he left to rejoin his father she told him she was pregnant. Dean was elated. He insisted they spend the rest of their lives together. They were married a few days after. Dean loved his life. He could hunt and care for his family. It was a good life. Then six months into her pregnancy but she took a fall on the icy pavement while he was hunting and lost their baby. They had been devastated. Cassie demanded they try again as soon as possible. He was reluctant. He could not take any more heartache. She refused to take no for an answer. She lied about taking her birth control. It took another four years, but she became pregnant with their son. She was thrilled. Dean was cautiously optimistic as each month passed. They rented a five-bedroom farmhouse near Bobby's place. Sam and John moved in. Dean did not want her alone, but Cassie was stubborn. She had to have things her way. He was a hunter, she said. He needed to be out there saving people's lives. The three men took turns going out in pairs. Someone was always home with Cassie and the baby.

It was cold rainy October day when they had their boy. Dean stood next to her hospital bed watching as his child made his entrance into the world. Dean John Winchester Jr. came out kicking. His father watched fascinated as his little red face scrunched up and the boy give a deafening scream. Dean would never admit that it scared him just a little bit.

His boy was a wonder. Light hair and green eyes like his old man. Cassie did not mind because he had her relaxed temperament. He was a fast learner. He was always happy. His father loved watching him grow and explore. D.J. was fearless. Dean quickly became an expert on diapers and formula. He was determined to be the kind of father John never was. He stopped hunting and worked at the Road House with Ellen and Jo.

When D.J. was four months old, Cassie became pregnant again. They were so close to having their perfect family, until June 5, 2004.

Dean remembered everything about the day his family died. He had spent months replaying that day over in his mind. He dressed D.J. in a little blue jumper with a red tee shirt and his tiny red shoes. Cassie wore her favorite pink dress with a pink ribbon holding her wild curls in place. They were going to leave D.J. with his dad, go to dinner, and celebrate one last time before their lives became completely about the kids. He dropped her off at the doctor's office two hours before the accident; he went back to Ellen's to get his pay check.

He was late. D.J. had a cold and the Impala had a flat. Cassie, impatient as ever, loaded their son into a cab, without his car seat. She held their child on her lap. Gerald Wilkins had been working a second job to pay for his young daughter's kidney surgery. He was driving a truck loaded with heavy machine parts and he was late. Ashe sped towards the Madison City Bridge he fell into an exhausted sleep.

The timing had to be perfect. Cassie called Dean as her cab turned the corner on Spring Street, seconds before the bridge. Gerald's truck side swiped a parked car. Jerking awake he over corrected, the load shifted violently, and the truck flipped over the bridge on top of the cab.

The cab driver died instantly. Cassie and his son did not. He could hear the sound of crushing metal and breaking glass. She was trapped beneath the wreckage. Dean heard the sickening thump as D.J. flew forward into the driver's head rest. His anguished filled screams still haunted his fathers' dreams. Cassie was sobbing. She pleaded for her life and the lives of their children. Dean knew she was seeing a Reaper. He begged them to hold on. He could save them if they just did not give up.

Somewhere inside he knew his pleas were useless, but he never hung up the phone. Still, he cried out for them over the sirens and extraction equipment. Cassie continued to beg and his baby screamed. It seemed to take hours before the cries died away.

Sam raced him to the scene in Bobby's old truck. When they arrived emergency services had already cut her out. He remembered the blood; it covered her beautiful dress. One of the paramedics held his tiny daughter in his arms. The man was sobbing. They told him the trauma from the accident forced Cassie into labor but the placenta separated from her uterine wall. They could not get to the baby to separate her from her mother. His daughter bled to death because Cassie had. D.J. had a fractured skull. His brain slowly filled with blood until the pressure became too great and his little body gave out. It was an excruciating end.

Dean was numb. For once, he did not have anyone to blame. Gerald was a father trying to save his kid. Cassie just wanted to be home with her sick child. The Impala did not intend to have a flat. The cab driver was doing his job. He could not even blame himself because Cassie would not let him. Every time he tried her heard her whispering to him, "Don't you dare Dean Winchester, sometimes horrible things happen to good people."

He did everything he could to bring them back. The Angels would not answer his prayers. He tried to make a deal, but the demons were enjoying his suffering and refused.

Dean wiped a tear away and pushed the memory from his mind as he did every day. He had to keep going for his family. That was how he would honor Cassie and his children. He would save other families. She would have liked that.

"Going to The Road House with the boys. We won't be gone long, stay out of trouble." Dean quickly washed the grease and grim off. This time when he passed them he did not stop to remember. He pushed down the pain. He would not drown in his misery, not today.

"Let's go!" Dean hopped back into his baby girl and waited for the others to load in.

Sam could not help but laugh at Dean's jovial mood. He had never seen his brother like this. Dean always seemed to be carrying the world on his shoulders, not this week. He was young and excited. Sam did not complain when he blasted the music and sang along, although, he was thrilled when they arrived at the Road House an hour later. Dean rushed through the door and saw the older woman standing behind the bar.

The gritty bar resembled a salon in the old west. The paint was peeling and the coat of smoke turned the white wash to gray. Ellen kept a clean place which was hard since grungy hunters were constantly dragging dirt through it. She vowed on day that she was going to shut the place down and scrub it from top to the bottom. That had not happened yet.

The woman in question stood at the bar yelling at Ashe and the cook, Mac, who stood by the pool table.

"Ellen!" Dean took his segregate mother in his arms and swung her around.

"Dean!" She squealed. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Just happy to see you sweetheart." He kissed her cheek

"Winchester, tell me about that chick from Tampa. I could use a laugh." He went over to the pool table to talk to Ashe.

"Is he high?" Ellen wrinkled her nose.

"We're on vacation." Sam announced proudly.

"Well boys, not for long." Sobering, she went behind the bar and picked up an envelope. Trucker dropped this off for happy over there. She said Bella Talbot left it for him at some diner in Tampa."

"That's a long way to travel to deliver a package." John said looking it over.

"Did you say Bella Talbot?" Bobby asked as he sat at the bar. He looked at his brother. "No good can come out of this."

"Dean! We've got a problem." Sam called out.

"No, no, we said seven days. It's been five." He yelled lining up his shot.

"A gift from Bella Talbot." His father waved the thick envelope.

"Damn." Dean dropped the pool cue. "What!"

John shot him a look before handing the package to him. Dean looked it over then ripped it open. A note fluttered out.

_Dean,_

_I wanted to show you how truly sorry I am about Gordon. _

_Please, stop trying to kill me. Blood is not good for leather._

_That long weekend in Tampa left you with more than just a bad memory. You left her pregnant. Being the great friend I am I even took the liberty of running a DNA test for you. Congratulations, it's a boy. _

_Oh, I told Rebecca about the nightmare weekend you had with that crazy waitress four years ago. I had a good laugh. She did not find it funny. She looked quiet hurt. That wasn't the same girl was it? _

_You better hurry love, the spirits are howling about Dean Winchesters new found son. Even the Angels could not keep this quiet forever. Hope this makes us even. _

_Ciao. _

"That fucking bitch." He pulled out copies of his medical records. He had been injured a few weeks ago. John picked up the note and read it aloud. "She's lying."

"Are you sure?" Ellen asked somberly.

"No." Dean flipped through the papers; Bella highlighted the important parts of each one. He had a son. Mason Author Kennedy. "Sonofabitch!"

"What?" Sam screamed his head pounded to the beat of the music Ashe had turned up.

"Tulsa." They nodded. Dean received a severe cut after a hunt, it got infected. He spent three days in the hospital. "A nurse came for a final blood sample when I was being discharged. I thought it was kind of strange, but Gordon sent that psycho after you. Bella must have used it to run my DNA."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"No, that bitch couldn't shit out the truth to save her life, but if he is…" He rubbed his neck.

"Your kid ain't safe out there alone." Bobby finished for him.

Dean dug through the information until he found a phone number.

"Turn it off Ashe!" He waited until the music turned off. Without a word, he dialed it.

"Hey, this is Becca and Mason, say hi sugar," He heard the child say no. "Leave a message and if I like you I'll call you back within 48 hours. If I don't like you then don't hold your breath."

"Rebecca, this is Samuel Wise," Sam raised a brow. Dean shook his head. "I know it's been a while, but I really need to talk to you. Call me back at 505-683-1224 anytime."

"Samuel Wise?" Mac chuckled. "You really didn't want this girl to find you."

"What the hell happened in Tampa?" Ellen asked. She may be the only hunter who had not heard about Tampa, or she did not care to know.

"We need to go." Dean walked towards the door. "If Bella comes back, shoot the bitch."

**Chapter End Notes:**

Will update as the Beta finishes. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Dean meets his mistakes.

They drove straight through until they arrived in Tampa, Florida. Dean felt sick. The last thing he wanted to do was see her again. After everything that happened… He knew he was being a coward, but that girl aggravated the hell out of him. She was always nervous. She picked at her nails. She compulsively cleaned at all hours. She just could not sit still. It annoyed him. She irritated him. Maybe that is why he constantly degraded her to other hunters; he could not forget the waking nightmare.

He parked in an empty lot across from the deserted diner. It was midnight, two hours until closing. They sat and watched the servers clean.

"Can't hide forever boy." Bobby gave him a shove.

Dean slowly walked across the street. He had not seen her yet. The four waitresses he saw were pretty and pale. One had red hair, another was blonde, and there were two brunets. They all were sexy as hell. He remembered the women who worked at the diner five years before were also exceptionally attractive. Rebecca was brown and average. Average looks, average intelligence, and horrible in bed. There was not anything extraordinary about her. Well, she was extraordinarily scary. He shivered.

The bell tinkled when he walked in.

"Hey sexy, have a seat." The leggy blonde-haired woman led him to a corner booth.

"Actually I'm looking for someone." He took the water she offered and drained the glass. Her red shirt was really, low. Dean got a good glimpse of her perky breast when she leaned into him.

"Wow, if that isn't dread I don't know what is. I won't bite sweetie, unless you ask me too." She giggled. "Who are you looking for sugar?"

"Rebecca." She frowned.

"Are you sure? Because no one comes looking for Becca. Even her babies' daddy went running for the hills." He heard the other women laughing in the background.

"Is she here?" He tried to control his irritation. Did he have the right to be angry? He had said worse about her.

"No, but she's probably home with that Angel of hers. Gosh, that is such a cute baby. He looks nothing like his mother." Another round of giggles erupted.

He swallowed a smart reply. "Do you know where she lives? This is really important."

"Across the street, apartment number 415 C." She turned away. "Be careful sweetie. She's not as innocent as some people think that girl has claws."

"Thanks." He crossed the street even angrier then when he entered the restaurant. He looked at the car and pointed to the old brick building before rushing in. It was nice enough. White walls with dark wooden wainscoting. The lights were too dim. They created too many shadows. He liked her other place better.

There was no elevator in the entrance. He could not imagine walking up four flights of stairs with D.J. in his arms. Her unit was at the end of the dark hallway. Dean took a few deep breaths before knocking. There was no answer. He waited a few seconds then knocked again.

"God, do you know what time it is?" She screamed before she had even opened the door. She gasped when she saw his face. The face she tried to forget for nearly five years.

She was dreaming. It had to be a dream. Why was he back? What did he want? Was he going to try to take her son? She deleted the message he left and took a few days off from the diner. She asked the girls not to tell anyone where she lived. _That worked well._

She looked the same, tall, slim, straight black hair, big brown eyes and like the time they spent together, she wore a long t-shirt with bunny slippers. He guessed to most people she would be pretty, but after Cassie Rebecca just seemed plain.

"Do we have a son?" His voice was harsher than he wanted. It was not how he had planned on asking her. He did not want a fight. He wanted to be smooth but his heart was pounding in his chest. He suddenly very angry.

"_I_ have a son." She tried to close the door on him, but after years of dodging demons, he was very agile. He slipped past her easily. "Get out. _Samuel_."

"His not safe here." Dean looked around the gaudy apartment. It looked like a clown's paradise. The walls were a pale yellow with an assortment of circus animals painted on them. The furniture was the same dark brown he remembered. Children's books littered the space. Cassie would not have gone to bed with this mess. Of course, Rebecca would wake up at three in the morning to clean it all up. "There are things…"

"I know. That girl Bella told me. A least she gave me a heads up before she laughed at me." She gestured to the salt around the windows and charms that hung on the doors. "I can pick them can't I? Not only do I get an ass that sneaks out when I go get the breakfast he begged for, he lies about his name, job, oh, and he's being chased by monsters."

"I can keep him safe." He whispered shame washed over him.

"He was safe. No one knew who his father was." She shouted.

"He needs to be with me."

"What? You and Suzy Homemaker take my kid and she can pretend to be his mother. _She_ said you have a family. You're not taking my son. Fuck you." Rebecca went to slap him, but he caught her hand.

He took a breath. "I want to protect you both."

"Why?" He looked confused. "Why me? Why out of every woman in that restaurant why did you choose me?"

"People in your building were dying. I knew it wasn't natural. I needed a way in that didn't look suspicious." He shrugged as he pushed the guilt away.

"Of course, Why else?"

"Look! We don't have time for this. Hate me if you want to but you and Mason are in danger. We need to leave." He dragged her to the window. "That's my car. My dad, brother, and uncle are waiting for us. When the demons find out about Mason they are going to slaughter you to get to him. Then they will skin him to get revenge. I swear I won't let that happen, but we need to leave now."

She opened her mouth to answer, but something caught her attention. The four waitresses from the restaurant were running across the street.

"That can't be good. Get Mason." He shoved her towards the only other door he saw. "Do you have a bag?"

"The black one in the hall closet." She came running out of the room with the sleeping child wrapped in a quilt.

Dean lifted the large bag. It was heavy. "Shoes?"

"In the bag." She adjusted the boy.

"Is there a back way out of here?" He opened the door and peeked out.

"The freight elevator." She grabbed a set of keys off the counter.

"Let's go." She led him around the corner to the elevator. Using her keys the heavy metal doors opened. Dean shoved her in and pressed the button for the lobby floor.

"No." She inserted another key. The lobby light went off. She pressed the basement button. "You need a set of keys to access the basement. Mrs. Drawer is out of town so she gave them to me. There's a set of stairs that leads out of the building near your car."

He nodded. The boy shifted in her arms. Dean resisted the urge to take the cover off his head and peek at his son. The elevator stopped with a jolt. He held out his hand signaling for her to wait. After checking the area, he pulled her out. She signaled for him to turn right. It only took seconds to find the outside door. Dean carefully opened it. When he was certain it was clear he pulled them through and rushed to the waiting car. He opened the driver's door to the Impala she slid in next to Sam. Dean tossed the large duffle bag through the back window.

"Didn't anyone notice the horde of demons racing for the apartment?" Dean screamed putting the car in drive and speeding off. The sudden loud noise woke Mason. His ear piercing shriek filled the car.

"Hey baby," Rebecca tucked the blanket around him. He pushed away from her and looked around confused, not breaking the screech. "Mason, look at mommy. See everything is fine. We're going for a ride. See the pretty car."

She stroked the dash. The sleepy three year-old mimicked her motions.

"Car mommy." He smiled tears still filled his chocolate eyes. "Vroom, vroom."

"Yes, sweet man." She kissed his black hair. He looked like her father. The child's wavy, pitch black hair hug past his shoulders, fair skin and brown eyes that dominated his face. He was beautiful. She loved him despite who his father was.

Dean clenched the steering wheel. He was angry. She shivered at the tension in the car. All the men were on edge and it created a precarious vibe around them.

Mason yawned. She pulled him back against her chest.

"Sleepy mommy." He rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, sweet pea." She continued to stroke his hair. "Go back to sleep baby."

"I'm sorry." Dean said. Rebecca was quiet. "We'll get a little further away then stop for the night."

The pair stared straight ahead neither was willing to speak.

After ten minutes, Dean broke the uncomfortable silence. "That's my brother Sam next to you. My dad, John, is behind me, and my Uncle Bobby. This is Rebecca and Mason."

"What's your real name?" Her tone was harsh. She was picking at her finger nails again. He gritted his teeth.

"Dean. Dean Winchester." He felt a rush of shame. "When did Bella contact you?"

"A month ago." Mason squirmed. "She came into the diner asking a lot of questions about that weekend. The girls were willing to tell her everything they knew, which was what they heard from their predecessors. The next day I spotted her outside my apartment talking to Mrs. Gamely, she watches Mason while I work. That night she came up with a case full of stuff. She told me about you and your family. The hunting, the women, your wife and children, and then she let it slip that not only am I the worst sex you've ever had, but I'm referred to as the waitress from Tampa…with a shudder."

"Rebecca…" He did not know what to say.

"Hey, it doesn't matter. I have Mason. For me the complete and abject humiliation was worth it." She picked at her finger nails. It annoyed him. She had all these habits that drove him crazy. Dean would have taken off after that first night, after he found the serial murder, but he caught a whiff of the thing he was hunting. A demon was possessing one of the tenants. It took him a few days but as soon as he ganked him he snuck out of the building never wanting to see that mistake again. Great story to tell your kid, 'I used your mother to kill a demon and made you, but I did not know it until nearly five years later because I lied about my identity. Oh, and half of the hunting world is laughing at that chick from Tampa. Just so you know."

"Dean, take the next left, there's a safe house fifteen minutes away." He silently followed his dad's instructions.

A hunter, Rufus Turner, got tired of other hunter's showing up at his door begging for a place to stay, so he offered up his old farm house for anyone who wanted to stay. There were just two rules, clean up after yourselves and pay the bills. It took off from there. In every state, there were at least three safe houses. It saved hunter's cash and helped the owners out with the utilities.

They pulled into the gravel drive. The place was small. It looked like it could barely hold all of them.

"Stay here, we'll check it out." They silently watched as the elder hunters swept the place. When John gave the all clear, Dean pulled the Impala into the narrow garage. Rebecca followed Sam into the house leaving Dean to get her bag.

"There's a room in the back. You can sleep there. I changed the linens." Bobby told her.

"Thanks." She moved down the narrow hall, Dean was behind her with the bag. A queen sized bed dominated the far wall. A pallet of blankets lay under the window.

"I can't be sure that something won't attack." She nodded. She expertly laid the boy on the bed and stretch out beside him. Dean kicked off his boots and hung his jacket on the back of the door. He could not fix this.

**Chapter End Notes:**

We learn a little more about Rebecca and Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

Dean comes off like an ass in this chapter. Just remember the last two.

She replayed that weekend over in her mind again.

She knew she was not as pretty as the other girls were. Men had spent most of her life ignoring her. She was too tall, too heavy, and too loud, her lips were too thick, and her eyes were too big. Everything about her was wrong, not like the other girl's she served with. She felt like crap every day that she walked into work.

Sam…Dean was different. He came in early on a Wednesday morning just after the breakfast rush. He stood in the doorway, the September sun haloed his Adonis like body. Every woman saw him. Every woman wanted him. It took him a few minutes before he chose his seat. He shocked them all when he took a seat at her station. Usually the men fought to sit in the pretty girls sections.

She hurried over with a glass of water and a menu. He smiled at her. He was so nice. Everything he said ended with a sweetheart or darling. He winked at her and stroked her arm when she handed him his change. She nearly fainted. He even helped her with a rowdy customer.

For a while, she thought the other girls were teasing her then he came back for lunch and sat at the same table. He never looked at the other women. If he was not staring at her he was looking out of the window. He came back every day for three days. He always sat in her section and only spoke to her.

On that third night, he asked her out. She nearly fainted. She was taking time off anyway. After two weeks of working doubles, she needed a break. He took her to that French film she loved, but she fell asleep half way through it. She could not help herself. She had been awake since five that morning and it was well after eleven when the movie started. Dean carried her out of the empty theater to the Impala, which she loved, and stayed with her all night. He was kissing her when she woke up the next morning. His hands were all over her body. His loving making was so gentle. She had been so happy that her first time had been with an amazing man like Samuel Wise.

There was something about him. Sadness rolled through her. He said his mother had just died a few weeks ago. He was a truck driver from Lawrence visiting his grandfather who had just had a hip replaced. Money was tight because he had to pay out of pocket for the surgery. Rebecca offered him a place to stay while he was in town. At first, he refused, but after some begging, he accepted. Their time together was incredible. They went to the museum and the new arts center. He even took her to visit his ailing grandfather, Samuel Wise the first. The elderly man was heavily drugged and did not know who Dean was. It didn't matter she sat and read to him from the book that lay next to his bed while Dean took care of some personal things.

He stayed for three amazing days. When they woke that Monday morning, he asked her to get him the early bird special from her diner. She practically skipped the mile there and back. When she opened the door, she knew he was gone. His jacket that lay on the chair was not there. His bag was gone from the closet. At first, she thought his grandfather must have passed on, but when she called the home, no one had heard of Samuel Wise the first. When she described the elderly man in room 216, the nurse said _Mr. Hughes_ had gone to Orlando to live with his daughter. He did not have any grandsons. Rebecca was stunned.

Things went from bad to worse when she went into work and discovered he had been with Lacy, the buxom blonde server when he was "handling personal business". Rebecca was heartbroken when Lacy told her about his goofy girlfriend.

She had finally forgave him when she found out she was pregnant. A P.I., one of her few regular customers, offered to search for him while he was working on another case. That way she could save some cash. Two weeks and five hundred dollars later she knew he had used her.

There was no Sam Wise. He was not a truck driver and there were over 15, 67'Chevy Impalas in the state of Kansas. She felt like a fool.

What had she done? Was she that lonely that she fell for a loser like Samuel Wise? Were her parents ashamed of her? How was she going to raise a child alone?

All the questions that kept her awake at night faded when she held her beautiful baby in her arms for the first time. She could do anything and would do anything to protect him, even if that meant depending on Dean Winchester to keep them safe. She would do that.

He woke up early the next morning. Rebecca and Mason were still sleeping. She did not snore as she did three years ago. He had been angry when she fell asleep during the movie, maybe he would have found it cute if she did not snore like a freight train. She farted every five minutes and her legs were hairier then Chewbacca's. Still, he needed her. Someone in her building was ganking people. He needed to get inside to find out whom. It turned out to be a regular human serial killer and a demon working together. He killed them, but not before he had three of the worst nights of sex, he ever had. He tried to erase the memory drinking and telling the Tampa story to his fellow hunters.

There was always a laugh to be had when he was drunk. Sober he felt sorry for the girl. She was an easy mark. Twenty-five, unattractive, she was alone all the time. She wanted attention, but she was weary of it. He had to be careful and move slowly. It took three days but she fell for the Winchester charm. A few kind words and a strategic touch here or there. She fell hard. How many times had he watched his dad pull the same scam?

"Mommy, potty." Dean heard the boy slapping at her.

"Alright honey." She stumbled out of the bed. The little boy took her hand. Dean could hear her whispering to him. Then the toilet flushed and he was leading her back into the room. Mason eyed his father suspiciously.

"I'm hungry mommy." She riffled through the duffle bag before she pulled out a granola bar and a juice box. "Thank you, mommy."

She swayed back and forth while he ate his make shift breakfast.

"All done." She put the trash back into the bag and laid down taking Mason with her.

Seconds later, his curly head appeared over her hip.

"Who are you?" He asked the strange man sleeping on the floor.

"I'm Dean. I'm a friend of your mom's." He smiled.

"Uh, uh, mama doesn't have boy friend's just me." He stuck out his tongue and disappeared behind her.

The kid was a brat, not like his D.J.

They slept for another few hours before John woke them. Rebecca made them breakfast and helped them clean the house while Dean drove to the Bargain Mart for a car seat. He wanted to get on the road as soon as possible.

The drive to Ellen's was cramped and quiet. Rebecca made him stop several times so she and Mason could stretch their legs. Cassie would have had games to entertain D.J. throughout the ride. He could not watch as they ran around the little play ground they spotted. The kid needed a haircut. Cassie vowed their son would never have long hair. "He's a boy not a girl." His clothes were too dark. He wore black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a deep red button down shirt with black boots. Cassie believed children should wear bright clothing. He was not dumb enough to tell Rebecca that. Besides, he did not want to share his late wife with anyone else, especially not her. When they loaded up again she sang Mason lullaby's until he fell asleep. Cassie sang D.J. Dylan.

Rebecca seemed weary of the old bar. The outside was dark and dingy. It seemed clean on the inside. Ellen stood talking to a couple of hunter's at the bar. She raised a brow when she saw Rebecca and Mason following the men in; wiping her hands, she rounded the bar.

"So you must be our mystery girl." They shook hands. "It's about to get noisy why don't you bring that young man to my apartment upstairs."

"Thanks, it's been a long drive and I think Mason is about to lose his mind." Rebecca smiled. Ellen noticed how her face lit up when she did. She was a pretty girl. Not what she expected from the story Ashe told her.

"Hey Winchester, you owe me a round." Dean smiled at dark hair Aussie.

"Two beers Ashe." The younger man shouted.

"John called and said you all were staying for a few days while he and Bobby cleaned out the house." Ellen led her up the stairs. Sam followed with her bag. "The boys can sleep out back. You and yours can have my daughter Jo's room."

"Where is she?" Rebecca asked.

"Here," A blonde-haired woman came from the back carrying several blankets. "I can take the hideaway since I'm shorter."

"I don't want to be any trouble." The taller woman blushed.

"You aren't. You brought us this little one. That makes you family. Warts and all." They laughed. There was a crash from down stairs. "I'll be back."

Ellen stomped down the stairs. Sam seemed to have disappeared. Jo and Rebecca sat on the floor and entertained Mason.

"You don't have to keep us company."

"I'd rather be up here. It's been a rough week those guys are not always nice on days like this." She wiped a stray hair out of her face.

"I get it. I worked in a diner." They sat back and traded horror stories while Mason colored.

"Happy birthday mommy. I made it for you." He handed her a homemade card with hearts on it.

"Oh thank you baby. I forgot." She hugged and kissed him.

"Today's your birthday?" Rebecca nodded. "Why don't you go and have a drink? Mason and I can hang out together."

"I really don't celebrate it." She lowered her head and gestured to her worn jeans and black cotton tee shirt. To be honest she did not have anyone to celebrate with.

"Have you seen a hunter? You're dressed for the opera house. Go." Jo pulled her up and pushed her towards the door.

"O.K., Mason, be good." She kissed him. She nervously pulled at her shirt.

She opened the door to the bar. Jo was right Ellen had her hands full. Dean and Sam stood near a pool table drinking beers. Several hunters gave her appreciative looks while she stood in the door way. Ellen saw her and waved her over.

"Hey Winchester tell us about that bitch from Tampa!" An old hunter yelled across the room. "I slept with the nastiest whore in Holbrooke, but she didn't fart all night or bite my dick when she gave me head. At least yours cleaned. This whore had the filthiest place."

"Yeah, tell us about Chewbacca. Even my grandmother shaves her legs." The room erupted in laughter. Dean and Sam chuckled until they saw her standing next to Ellen.

"Forget that mate, who's the new bird?" The dark haired hunter Dean had been talk to earlier sauntered over to her. His accent would have been pleasing any other time.

"The Tampa waitress," She muttered playing with the buttons on her shirt.

"Leave her alone Jack." Dean shouted making his way over to them. The drunken Aussie was a nasty hunter. He got meaner when he drank. Dean knew he liked to get rough with prostitutes. If they were lucky, they would walk away with a black eye or a busted lip. He was not going to let the man near Rebecca.

"Shut up man. Turn the music down. I didn't hear the lovely." He stumbled a little. The bar became silent. She lifted her head and caught Dean's eye. Her face was a mask of nothing.

"I'm the Tampa waitress. Most people call me Rebecca." Her voice was soft but it carried across the room. There was an audible gasp of 'fucks and dams'. "It seems only fair that you hear my side of the story, since you've heard Dean's."

"Rebecca." He cautioned.

"I'm sorry I forgot to shave that first night. Mandy, one of the server's, her mother had an accident. She had to take time off work to help her, but if she did then she would lose her apartment. So I took her shifts. She got her regular pay and her tips. I was working eighteen hour days for two weeks. I was taking caffeine tablets to stay awake. They gave me gas, but I slept alone. I did not know they gave me gas until Lacey, the other girl you were having sex with, stayed over one night and told me. I was exhausted when I fell asleep at the movies that night. I had an accident when I was a kid. That's why I was snoring. Deviated septum. I didn't know about it until I was in the hospital having Mason. I stopped breathing. I guess I did that a lot. They performed surgery. I don't snore anymore." She shrugged but never looked away from Dean. "I can't always sleep at night. I have nightmares. The man who murdered my parents broke in while we were sleeping. I just figure if I'm awake I might as well clean. I had never given a blow job before. I was a virgin when we met. I thought would it make it special for you. I did the best I could do. After you left, I finally noticed how much you had to drink to be with me. I counted the beer caps and whiskey bottles you collected. I'm sorry I'm not the mother you wanted for your son, but you're stuck with me because I'm not abandoning my kid to some jackass who can't even keep his mouth closed about who he's fucking." She turned to walk out of the door when Ellen heard her mutter. "Happy birthday to me."

The bar was silent until the Aussie laughed. "I'll take a piece of that nightmare."

"We're closing early tonight." There was a loud protest. Ellen reached under the bar and cocked the waiting shot gun. "Get out."

Sam, Dean, and Ashe did not dare move as Ellen followed the last hunter to the door and locked it.

"Sit down." She waved the gun to a table in the corner. They obediently shuffled over and took chairs. "I had planned on talking to you about this tonight after we closed, but you're a moron so we'll do it now.

"Rebecca Angeline Kennedy was five years-old when a neighbor fellow kicked in their door, shot her father in the head then raped and stabbed her mother to death. He tired to slash Rebecca's throat, but another neighbor pulled him off the girl." Ellen's hand trembled a bit. "She went into foster care. No one wanted to adopt her because everyone thought she was too damaged. There were allegations of 'inappropriate affections' by one of her foster brother's. She wouldn't talk and they just placed her in a new home. One of the nastiest demons you had ever seen possessed Henry Wilson, the foster brother. He was your first solo case Dean. You remember how scared you were? Imagine being a little girl trying to deal with that. She got her own place and kept to herself until you blew into her life. Now, I understand. When you're hunting you have to use people, but anyone could see how broken that girl is."

"I had just lost Cassie and our children and not to some damn demon, but some ass that fell asleep at the wheel." He slammed his hand on the table.

"And how is that the girl's fault? She is one of the good souls you are always talking about saving. You zeroed in on her and gave her some bullshit story. You got her invested in you, and then you ran. You left her with a baby to raise and no one to help her. Did you stop there? No, you told everyone you met about the horrible night with the Tampa waitress. Do you know what that does to a person? She is the butt of every joke by every hunter that comes through here. What are you going to tell your boy when he gets old enough to know what his father has been saying about his mother?"

"I can't fix this." Dean said.

"I know, but being the kind soul I am, I'm going to close the Roadhouse for a few days. Give the girl some space and time to think. You and Sam can do some repairs to compensate me for my generosity." She waited for them to nod. "Today is the girl's birthday. Great gift you gave her."

Rebecca stumbled through the side door of the bar. She was nauseous and gasping for air. She felt weak, as if she had the flu. She wrapped her arms around herself. She just could not stop shaking. They were laughing at her. She thought Bella was lying, but he did. He told everyone that horrible story.

Was that what he thought about her? She was a troll and he regretted touching her? Did he regret Mason? Was he going to abandon them again? Bile choked its way through her body. She doubled over and emptied her stomach.

"Hey lovely," Rebecca jumped. The dark haired hunter came around the shadowed corner. She could barely see him on the moonless night. "Don't cry. It's a man's job to teach a woman how to please him. If Winchester didn't teach you then he's the wanker isn't he?"

"I just want to be alone. Please." She took a step away from him and began picking at her uneven nails.

"Don't worry love I'm going to treat you real fine. This," He grabbed his cock. "This is going to be real good to you."

"No." She stumbled backwards.

He reached out and caught a stray strand of her hair. "I'm not like the Winchester boy. You'll love it and I won't leave you with no kid."

He grabbed her by the wrist. She frantically pulled against his hold. "Let me go."

The short, rancid man jerked her to him, knocking her off balance. He snatched at her hair. She felt the involuntary tears form behind her closed lids. The hunter was slightly shorter then she was but he was strong. He swung her around. He forced her body backwards until she was nearly parallel to the ground.

He pushed her forward past a beat up old trailer. "I'll be nice and gentle."

His other hand snaked under her shirt. She screamed when his thick fingers found her breast.

"No." She cried. Rebecca grabbed the hand from her breast. In one fluid motion, she jerked his pinky finger back. He howled and threw her to the ground when it snapped.

"That was the only finger I hadn't broken." She watched in horror as he snapped it back in place. "Your gonnna hurt for that."

Rebecca shrieked when he stalked to her. She tried to run but she could not stand. She could only push her body away from him. He snatched at her long legs with his good hand. Her mind flashed back to the murderous man kneeling over her small body. If he killed her, Mason would be alone, like she was. He would be tortured, like she was. Dean did not want him. No one would want him. He would be damaged, like she was.

"No!" In one quick motion, she jerked her leg back and kicked him under the chin. She heard bones crunch and watched as his head twisted at an odd Angel. His eyes crossed before he fell to the dirty ground.

She hesitated before she ran up the back stairs to the apartment.

"Mason!" She burst through the door. Jo stood in the living room rocking the sleeping child.

"What's wrong?" She saw the woman's frantic look.

"The guy with the black hair and accent attacked me." She sobbed.

"Where is he?" Jo put Mason in his trembling mother's arms and ran to the kitchen. She came back with a large hand gun.

"Out back. I think he's unconscious." She steadied herself. "I kicked him in the face. I learned it at this self defense course I took at the Y, who knew it would work. His head twisted and he just fell down."

"Alright lock the door." Rebecca nodded and shut the door behind her as she left.

Jo ran down the stairs into the bar. She was surprised at how quiet it was. Her mother sat on the other side of the room talking to the boys.

"Jack Monroe attacked Rebecca." She said breathlessly. "She's alright. She kicked him in the face. She may have broken his neck. He's out back."

"What the hell…" Ellen cocked the shot gun again and rushed to the door. The back lot was empty. She followed the impressions in dirty where he forced the girl around the trailers. "Jesus. Is this what you planned for your son's mother?"

Dean pushed past her. The man's body laid in the dirt, his head twisted unnaturally. The tread of her boot left a dirty impression stamped under his thin chin. He tried to imagine what happened before she was on the ground. Did he hurt her? The hand prints told him that she pushed herself away for at least eleven feet.

He turned and saw the stunned faces of his family. Dean snapped into protective mode and did what he did best. He cleaned up. "Sam, Ashe, Jo, make sure the lots empty. Check the woods, everywhere. I want to make sure no one's here."

"What are you going to do?" Ellen stood next to him.

"Salt and burn him." Dean went into the trailer and came out with a checkered blanket. "You don't need to be involved."

"This is my place. You think anyone is going to believe I didn't know about this?" She took the blanket away from him and laid it out. "They are gonna come looking for him."

"I know, but not for a while." He pushed the body into it. "They can't find him. You know what they'll do to her if they find out she killed him. Those stupid bastards won't care what he was going to do. I can't let Rebecca go down for my stupidity."

The trio hurried around the corner.

"All clear." Ellen dug for the car keys.

"Ashe you drive, you're both the same size." Dean was busy taking off the dead man's hoodie.

"Make sure you drive past The Side Winder. Don't stop, just slow down enough for a few of the regulars to get a good look at the car." Dean tossed Ashe the keys. "Meet us at the top of Cannon Turn. Sam, fill up the gas cans from his trunk. He's known to be stupid when he's drunk. If we can get the car to hit that stone wall at the bottom of the hill just right…"

"The gas will explode and there won't be enough left to identify." Jo finished. "I'll keep Rebecca calm."

Dean grabbed her arm. "She can't know she killed him."

Jo nodded.

"Ellen, you need to stay here in case someone comes looking for him." She nodded, but did not look away from Dean. "What?"

"She isn't thick. She knows she killed him she just can't accept it. You need to tell her Dean." Her peace said Ellen walked back into the bar.

"Get the car." Dean told Sam. He looked at the body. He royally fucked up her life. He used her, knocked her up, talked about her like she was trash, and set her up to be attacked. Everything he did was sloppy. She was not going to go down for this, not for his idiocy.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Dean cleans up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Possession tat my ass.**

His plan went smoother than even he expected. Ashe drove the old beat up Ford past the hunter's hang out. He even parked on the side of the road and had a faux conversation before speeding away. They met at the top of the steep mountain pass. It took only minutes to put the body in the car, throw in some whisky bottles, tip one of the gas can over so it filled the bottom of the car, and place a gasoline saturated stick against the gas pedal. The speeding car barreled into the stone barricade. It took a few minutes before it exploded. There were several more explosions before the State Troopers arrived. It took forty minutes before the fire department could get out there. It seems there was a prank call placed on the other side of their small canyon town. The city could only afford one large truck. Once Dean was satisfied there was nothing left to connect Rebecca to the body, he hiked the four miles to his car. The three men were silent on the trip back to the Road House.

"I need about twelve hours sleep." Ashe and Sam went into the trailers.

Dean took the stairs to the apartment two at a time. Ellen opened the door before he could knock.

"She's in the room with Jo and the baby. How'd it go?" She stepped aside as he stalked past her.

"It went." The door to Jo's room was cracked. Rebecca sat on the bed holding the kid. Jo sat in a faded blue chair near the window. "Jo?"

She quietly walked out of the room. Dean closed the door and took her place by the window.

"I killed that man didn't I?" He nodded. She closed her eyes and shifted the boy in her arms. "Did you call the police? Am I going to jail?"

He looked at her for the first time since he had met her five years ago. Maybe she was not so plain. Her large brown eyes were sort of attractive. Her…every time he looked at her he saw Cassie. His father had been right it was too soon to hunt, but he did it anyway. Hunting kept him sane.

He did not know what to do. He could not let her leave with his son, but he could not pretend to want to be with her either. How was he supposed to keep them safe? Now this mess. Mason was not going to lose his mother. Dean was sure of that.

"Stop it." He looked at her. "You look like those heroes on television, always trying to save the damsel in distress. Mason almost four. He will forget me. Just do not raise him in this life. He deserves better."

"What are you talking about?"

"The police are coming." She rubbed tiny circles into her sons back. "I don't want Mason to see me in jail."

"You're not going to jail. We got rid of the body. No one will ever be able to prove you killed that bastard."

"But I did." She held their son tighter in her arms.

"I did this. I was so broken up over losing my wife and kids I couldn't think. I forgot that you were a woman with feelings. I am truly sorry." He shifted uneasily in his seat. "This isn't your fault Rebecca. I'm going to fix this; I just need to figure out how."

She did not know what to say. Mason moved in her arms. "You want to hold him while I go to the restroom?"

"He's not going to freak out is he?" Dean eyed the sleeping boy suspiciously.

"I don't know," She put the child in his arms. "He's never had a father before."

Dean stared at his son. He seemed happy enough. He was just about his age when his mother died. Everything changed for him and Sam. Sam missed the cheese sandwiches with the crust sliced off. He never got to taste their mother's peach pie. It was horrible, but still, he should have been able to taste it.

"I remember when you were that age." Dean looked up at his dad. "I was dreaming about little league for you and Sam. I even was ready to give you _the talk_."

Dean chuckled. "You didn't have to worry 'Aunt Jasmine' did that for you."

"Jasmine was a really great way to be broken in. I got one of those army mattresses for you. It'll be easier on your back. I'm guessing you don't want to leave her alone."

John sat on the bed. "Ellen, call you?"

"Who else? Not my sons that's for sure." He cautiously touched the boys' curly black hair. "Ellen can't close the Road House down."

"I know. People will ask questions. Rebecca thinks she's going to jail." He stifled a yawn.

"She won't make it to the holding cell. They'll kill her first." Dean nodded his agreement. "This is a big pile of crap."

"So Bobby's in the morning?"

"The house isn't ready. Man has more crap…"

"We just need one room without books and anything Mason can get into. I can go buy a bed for them tomorrow. You said it we can't stay here, Ellen can't close the place down. We have no choice."

"I guess we…" John frowned. Dean started to speak; his father's raised hand stopped him. Soft sobs drifted into the room. "Are you going to go?"

"I've got this." Ellen stood at the bathroom door. She took a deep breath before knocking. "Rebecca, open the door honey."

"I'm not done yet." She sniffled.

"Little girl these walls are as thin as paper. Open the door." Dean could hear the door creak as she slowly opened it. "Come on honey it's been a long day. Let's have some whiskey."

"I'm alright. Really. I just want to hold my baby." She was wiping her face before she took Mason back.

"There's a motel down the road. Pack up and stay there until we get things situated at the house." John closed the door as he left.

She lay back on the bed; Mason was snuggled up against her chest.

"What was she like, your mom?" Dean leaned against the chair back.

"What?" She asked confused.

"What was your mom like?" He asked again closing his eyes.

"Quiet. She was shy." She smiled a little. "I remember she hummed when she did her house work. She baked cookies every other day. When daddy came home, she always gave him a hug and a kiss. She read me a story every night. Not the fairy tales. Moby Dick and 1984, I think she wanted to read them but the only time she had was when she was putting me to bed. She smelled nice. Like our kitchen. I loved hugging her. She sat outside my school the first day I went to kindergarten and stayed there until the end of the day."

"I remember everything about my mom. I was four when she died." He opened one eye. "Do you think Mason will forget you if something happened?"

"I don't want to leave him." She sobbed.

"Then fight for him. This is going to wear you down. Trust me, I've been there." He sat up straight. "Look you don't have a choice. I can't even think past tomorrow. You need to be _here_ for him. Once we walk out this door Jack Monroe doesn't exist. You've never seen him outside the bar. Got it?"

She nodded.

"We need to get you out of here." He stood up.

"I'm ready." Dean watched her wrap the boy up in that same quilt again. "Can we stop and get something to eat before we head to the hotel?"

He nodded and took her bag. "I'll take your stuff down."

It had been two days since they left Ellen's and she could not escape her nightmares. Sweat poured from her. Her body remained except for her twitching eyes. She had become conscious of the people around her when she was a child, even when she was asleep. She did not cry out or shoot up from her bed like many people. She lay motionless as the creatures attacked her repeatedly. The monsters had invaded her peace again.

Rebecca slowly moved away from Masons sleeping form. Moments later, the trembling began. She took slow deep breaths and tried to calm herself.

She looked at Dean. He was sleeping. Tears sprang to her eyes. Mason had that sweet look when he slept. They shared the same soft eyes and slight smile as if he were doing something sneaky. She took another deep breath but her body would not relax. She needed to move.

She silently slipped from the bed and into the bathroom. Quietly, she tucked a green towel under the door. The housekeeper was concerned when Dean asked that they have privacy. She left some cleaning supplies and extra towels under the sink. Holding the yellow gloves in her hand, she sighed. This was what she knew.

It was three in the morning and the soft sound of scrubbing woke him from his dream. He and Cassie were at the beach with D.J. and Stephanie. He was going to teach his boy to swim in the ocean. Cassie sat with their infant daughter in the sand cheering them on. She was so beautiful. God he could almost feel her arms around him. Dean sighed. He was tired for once. His had finally let the nightmares go. No all he had were his memories and his past hopes for their future. She was here again. He despised her. Everything about her. She was not supposed to have his son. That was Cassie role. She was going to be the only mother of his children. Cassie not Rebecca. Not this neurotic, giant woman. How was he supposed to care for someone like her? Yes, she was a good person. Yes, she was a good woman. She loved her son. She believed what Bella said about the demons and set to protect Mason. His son. He could not care about her because she was not Cassie. And the boy…

The boy was not like D.J. The kid did not like him. He sat in his car seat and glared at his father unless Rebecca had his attention. All the kid would say to him is "no!" Dean asked him if he wanted something to eat. The boy refused. "Tired?" "No!" "You want to play?" "No!" If Rebecca or Sam asked him then his answer was yes. John even came over and took them to the aquarium. Mason had a great time, except when he was with his father.

Ugh! The constant scrubbing was driving him crazy. Mason lay sleeping on her bed undisturbed by the noise.

Dean stalked to the room. "Rebecca?"

"I'm sorry…" She jumped up from the floor wringing her hands. She wore a pair of yellow gloves. Where in the hell did she get gloves? "The housekeeper left some things."

"You need to go to sleep." He said.

"I can't. I tried to lay still but I get jumpy. I'm sorry. I could good for a walk." She looked lost. The wet gloves made a squeaky sound as she wrung her hands.

"You dream about the night your parents died?" He took her arm and led her to his bed. She nodded. "What happened?"

"I don't like to talk about it." She looked over at her sleeping child.

"Maybe this will help you." He insisted taking position at the head of the bed.

"I don't remember much." She sighed. "There was a loud bang and mama screamed. I hid under my bed. I wasn't scared. I don't remember why. Then Mr. Simon came into my room and flipped the bed over. He was covered in blood. When he reached for me, I bit his hand and ran from the room. My dad was a cop. He said; if anything bad happened I needed to run and not stop until I found help. I ran into the hall that separated the units of our triplex. Thom was coming up the stairs before I could tell him what happened Mr. Simon came running out of the apartment. I thought he was going to kill us but they started arguing."

"Wait, the man who killed your parents was arguing with the man who saved you?" Dean was awake again.

"Yes," She nodded solemnly.

"Do you remember what were they saying?" He moved closer to her.

"Mr. Simon said, 'She's mine.' Thom screamed and threw me against the wall. I hit my head. I got a little dizzy but I heard him tell Mr. Simon that I was his. He said the master promised. They started fighting again. Mr. Simon threw Thom out of the hall window. That's when I ran back into the apartment. He grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the ground. His eyes were black. That is what scared me. They just turned from blue to black. I was terrified. I told the Detective but no one believed me. The police thought it was because I saw what happened to my parents but I didn't."

"What happened next?"

"Thom came back in with a weird knife and stabbed him. His eyes were red. Thom cut my neck and licked the blood. He kept saying it was pour, special. Then the police came." She yawned.

_What the hell was going on? _"Demons attacked your parents. Ellen mentioned Henry Wilson."

"Henry was Thom, he tasted my blood. He said it was almost ready. Then the Angel came. He took me away and burned something into my chest." She explained.

"Did this Angel have a name?" Dean moved back onto the bed taking her with him.

"Rafael." She whispered.

He hid his shock. "What else?"

"Nothing." She ducked her head.

He sighed. "I'm really tired. What else do you see in your dreams?"

"A man." She began picking up Mason's toys. "He has sex with me."

"What?" He could barely hear her whispered response.

"He has sex with me." He looked at her than began laughing.

"You're having a sex dream, Rebecca."

"No I'm not, you ass. He says he's been waiting for me for centuries. He calls me Rebekah. The Hebrew pronunciation. He says he's patient, all he needs is to be in the right place at the right time. He says he'll find me."

"That's why Raphael marked you." Dean stood up and took her hands. "Did he tell you his name?"

"No." She watched as he unconsciously massaged the palms of her hands. Rebecca jerked them away. "Don't do that."

"Sorry." She climbed onto the bed next to their son.

"It's alright Dean. You're just being you." She sighed. "Sorry, I woke you up."

"I'm going for a walk. I need to think about this." She nodded. "Go to sleep Rebecca."

He softly closed the door as he left the room.

Dean walked down the silent city street. He just relayed the information Rebecca told him to his father. John and Bobby were looking into it, though there was not much to go on. This was getting out of control. He had not even figured out what he was going to do about Rebecca and the kid. She was going through more than he originally thought which made his decision more difficult. Hell, she has something chasing her. Not the boy, but her.

"Help me. Please someone help me." Dean looked up. A homeless woman with her back to him had tipped her cart over into the street and she was trying to keep her meager possession from falling out.

"Yeah," He effortlessly straightened the cart than dug into his pocket. "Here."

"No Winchester, here." With a sigh, Dean turned around. He had not come prepared for a fight.

"You can't possess me." He pulled aside his jacket and shirt to show the anti-possession tattoo.

"You're not for me." The demon smiled exposing stained and ragged teeth. "You're for him."

Dean looked to where the monster pointed. A cloud of yellow smoke hovered above him. He turned to run but the smoke engulfed him.

"Master?" The broken old woman asked.

"Dean Winchesters body, my brothers will enjoy this." The demon master ran an appreciative hand down his new exterior.

"How long will you need this form?" She shuffled behind her master.

"Until the girl is ripe. Winchester has run from his fate long enough." He hurried back to the motel where Rebecca and Mason were sleeping. "Assemble the others. This human has made her distrustful I must convince her of my affection. Tell Aromas to be prepared. This human is without wealth I will need her assistance. Find a market place for goods and a home. I will not return to the hunters' layer unless it is absolutely necessary."

"And the child?" She rubbed her hands together at the thought of ripping the boy's heart from his heart and devouring it.

"The boy is no threat he will convince Rebekah that we belong together." His body was cold.

"And the man?"

"He will have his form back once he sees the prize he tossed aside. Stay away from the Winchester family until I call for you."

"Yes master." The hag nodded and scurried off.

"Dean" opened the motel door and frowned. This human thought this was acceptable for his beloved. The green walls dotted with gaudy gold flowers angered him. The hunter should have been more careful when he choose their accommodations. It was not worthy of her. She enjoyed oranges and reds. At least the room was clean. He knew from the man's memories that she had done it. She should not be on her knees unless she was giving him pleasure.

He moved closer to the bed. She was just as she was two millennia ago. He met her on the sands she was a temple priestess. A virgin. He had many concubines but she would be his Queen, a daughter of Sarah. Without warning, her father came and snatched his prize from the holy place. He set his wrath upon the family. The massacre weakened him and that succubus Rafael sent him to purgatory. He was back and he had found her. Her blood was his power. Just a small amount and he would be more powerful than those arch bastards were.

The hunter did not realize the prize he had. He would show the human. It was like opening a door. The human spirit stood on the other side pacing.

"_You son of a bitch!"_ It yelled. _"Get out of me!"_

"No." The demon said calmly.

"_What do you want? Sam? My dad? Bobby?"_ Demon Dean stared at him.

With a flicker of his finger, an apparition of Rebecca floated in front of them.

"Rebecca." Dean whispered.

"I have loved her for centuries though I concede she is your perfect mate." He stroked her hair. "I sat in purgatory and waited for the ideal time to return. In all her other lives she had taken you for a lover. Once you accepted her gift, I could not claim her. Rules, but you rejected her so completely it opened a rift allowing me to pass through."

"_She's afraid of you."_ Dean eyed him.

"No she's afraid how I make her feel. Even from the other side of hell she could feel me." He smiled. "You knew what it was like to love her, Abel, son of Adam."

"_Don't start quoting prophecy because I got enough of that crap from the Angels."_ Dean continued to look for a way to escape.

"You spent twelve life times _knowing_ her. You were the soul who bought her from the temple when I first found her." Dean found himself in a large marble temple. People dressed in white and red robes hurried from one end to the other. "This is the temple of my concubines, the virgin daughter's of Sarah. Rebekah was to be my queen. Ah, hear she is."

Dean watched his clones eyes soften, a smile played across his face. A girl maybe fourteen ran past them holding a golden bowel filled with water.

"Do not rush so child." An older woman snapped and her. "You do not want to anger your master."

"Yes," She drew her shoulders back and walked slowly to the far door.

"_She's a kid…you're stalking a kid?"_ Dean could not believe it. If he had to imagine Rebecca as a teenager, this would be how he saw her. Straight jet black hair, large brown eyes, a smile playing across her face and long limbs flaying all over the place.

"She's fifteen. They died young at that time. Most women did not live past thirty if they were lucky." Demon Dean shook his head.

"_They died because you people were breeding them too young."_ Dean stalked in the direction young Rebecca had gone.

"A marvelous piece of work don't you think. It 28,000 slaves twenty years to build. The blue marble columns were the genius of her grandfather. See the jewels that adorn the arch ways and the fountains? He convinced the emperor to seize them from his friends; of course, he kept his own."

"_So he was a greedy bastard like the rest of them."_ Dean grumbled as he looked around the elaborate room. He spotted her speaking to a very large black man.

"No! You cannot." She screamed and dropped the dish. Water and stone flew in all directions. She ran from him into another large figure. The long haired blonde man looked down at her. Blue and green silk robes covered his lower body. A long jewel encrusted sword hung from his waist. His back was tanned to a golden brown. Her eyes grew into giant orbs as she recognized the soldier. She silently shook her head. "No!"

A hand raised and struck her. The young girl fell to the stone floor. Dean watched as he gripped her arm and pulled her to her feet. She struck out at the well muscled man. Dean watched helplessly as he weaved his hand through her hair. He took a long dagger from his waist sheaf and cut the white robes from her.

"Papa, please, save me!" She cried. She tried to gather the cloth around her, but the man snatched them away. A servant rushed forward with robes of bright blues and greens that matched the soldiers. She grabbed them and wrapped them around her naked body. She ran to her father. Dropping to her knees, she grabbed his ankles.

Dean hurried behind her. He could finally see the man's face. He was African. His looked nothing like the girl. His narrow eyes and hawk nose gave him a severe look. He was darker taller than most of the men that stood around her silently watching the scene unfold. His shaven head glistened in the shadowed room. His massive arms folded across his chest.

"_Help her,"_ Dean screamed to the demon. _"You say you love her then help her."_

"I had to rest. I was but an infant at this time. Every time I used my powers, it weakened me. The night before I defended the village from invaders and this was how they repaid me." He waved a familiar hand at Dean. "Do not judge me mortal. _You_ are not innocent in this."

Demon Dean smiled when the human recognized the soldier that snatched the girl up by the hair again.

"_That's impossible."_ The demon laughed.

"Ever the obedient son. A general in God's army. The prophet ordered you to take a bride, you asked, 'Did the Lord give her a name?' You traveled for six months to find her. When you took her, you showed her no mercy. She was strong. This was good for bearing your sons but not what you wanted in a wife, your only wife. It was ordained that you take only Rebekah." The scene changed again. Dean was in a sparsely furnished tent. The solider moved above the girl as she screamed and cried beneath him.

"_So we know that I was a bastard. Why didn't you kill me?"_ He wanted to cover his ears to drown out the sobs as his former self rolled off her.

"Couldn't, you were destined to die, but not by my hand." Hours past in seconds. Dean watched, as the girl was forced to ride on the back of his horse, even though he knew she must be sore. On the fifth night, Rebecca did not cry out when he took her. She lay curled up in a ball sleeping because of the tonic he gave her. The demon gestured to the servant girl who crept into the tent later that evening.

"_Cassie."_ Dean whispered. She looked at the sleeping girl with contempt.

"She is like a man." She spat.

"She is the wife our Lord chose for me." He caught her arm and dragged her into a passionate kiss. "She will bare my sons. It is ordained."

"I have bore your sons." She hissed.

"The two you have given me are small and weak. If they become ill, they will not survive." He pulled the shapeless cotton gown from her body. "I must have strong sons or my line ends. Rafael said it must not end. Man's future depends on the line of Able."

"What of me?" Cassie slid her hands down her naked body.

"You shall be what you always have been, my concubine." He lifted her him his arms and impaled her. Cassie wrapped her legs around his waist. Dean watched in horror as the drugged girl opened her eyes. She watched silently as the couple copulated just feet from her.

Dean tried to grab the Demon but he was nothing more than a shadow.

"Let's fast forward." Time sped up again.

Rebecca stood in a large marble room stroking her expanded abdomen. A man, an older version of Dean, walked in behind her.

"Ah, Rebekah How is my grandson?" He gave the girl an affectionate hug.

"Quiet, he has not moved at all today, my father Amenhotep." Tears raced from the corners of her eyes. "You said my marriage was commanded by God himself. I have accepted that. I am a good wife. I tend your house and care for your servants. You are the envy of the city to have such an obedient daughter and yet your son tarnishes this union with his whore."

The older man took her in his arms and soothed her.

"Who is this woman?" He asked nodding over her head at the soldier who had come into the room.

"Castalia, you're wife's hand maiden. She was there on the Sabbath when we first joined. The very night the prophet said we conceived our son. Aahorn drugged me, but an Angel spoke to me and I awoke. He had her in his arms, defiling my marriage bed. Now my child does not move. I fear the Lord is punishing us because of her children."

"Why would our Father punish you because of Castalia wretched brood?" He stroked her hair.

"Because, your son is their father. The child she carries now is his, conceived in your bath house." She hick upped through her tears. The man carefully lifted her head from her chest. Rebekah was the wife every father prayed for their sons. She was kind, obedient, and thoughtful even to the servants. She always put her husband's needs before her own. The men in the temple praised her. His house was blessed, they shouted, never has a father had such a daughter.

Amenhotep had never thought his eldest son would openly disgrace his house and his mother must have known. She sent the maid with the troops when they went to battle. She insisted the children were a blessing from God. The girl comforted the soldiers. Yes, they had green eyes, but so did many of the men in his armament. He would consult the prophet on how he should proceed.

"Do not worry, care for my grandchild. The Lord has blessed this house. He has not abandoned us." She gave him a teary smile and whipped her face.

"I should not have burdened you with my troubles." She blushed.

"This house will be yours to rule one day. You should have peace." He pat her back as she waddled out of the room. "Bring me the prophet and the alchemist."

"_What did he do?"_ Dean breathed harshly.

"The prophet told him that the sinners must be put down before Aahorn returned or the child that Rebekah carried would die. The alchemist fed them the poison that eventually killed them. Amenhotep had the bodies burned before you returned."

"Who are _they_?" Dean demanded.

"Your mother, Naomi of Nazareth, Castalia, and her sons, Daniel and David." The demon grinned.

"_He killed children?"_ He panted.

"Yes, of course he had a little demon in him." Dean watched as black smoke entered the older man's body moments before he entered the room. "Aahorn was devastated but then Rebekah bore him twelve children. Five daughters and seven sons. You eventually came to care for her."

"_You were there?"_ He asked defeated as he watched the tiny boys tossed into a pit.

"I was there the day her family was slaughtered." He flashed to the bloody home bodies lay hacked to pieces. "I have always been there. When you seduced her during the Civil War then got yourself killed."

His predecessor's body lay in a field blood poured from his abdomen.

"During your brief yet tragic affair in the twenties." He flashed on Dean's corpse swinging from a tree. "I was there five years ago when a truck fell from a bridge onto a taxi cab."

Dean's head spun. He, the demon, had caused the accident.

"No, but I called in a favor." He smiled wickedly. "I will never stop punishing you for taking her away from me, but this time the Angels buried your precious Cassie's soul so deep it's not going to return…not in this life or the next."

"_You sonofabitch!"_ Dean lunged at him.

"Your boy Mason hates you. Just like Akil hated you. Do you want to know how you died?" The demon laughed. "Your son slit your throat."


	5. Chapter 5

The demon once again materialized in the motel room. He could hear Rebecca in the shower. Mason sat on the bed. He eyed Demon Dean.

"Where's the other man?" The demon smiled. The child was Akil. He was fearless like his predecessor.

"He is sleeping…in here." He pointed to his head.

"Are you going to hurt my mommy?" The demon shook his head.

"I love your mommy." He sat on the bed next to the boy. "I want to marry your mommy. Would you like that?"

"Only if you're nice to her. That man is not nice to mommy. He makes her cry." The child tried to make since of the confusing situation. "Will you read to me?"

"Of course, little one." Mason took a book.

Dean sat in the void staring through his own eyes as the demon read to his son. Mason still looked a little unsure but he could feel the change in the body. He needed to find a way out. He could not scream he could not fight him. He heard the shower shut off. His heart pounded excitedly. Dean felt the demon shift giving him a better view at the cracked door. He could see her blurred outline in the misty mirror. The demon wanted her in a way Dean never had.

Rebecca froze in the door. Her mouth fell open at the sight before her. Mason sat next to Dean as he read to him. Her son was actually smiling. His father seemed engaged.

He looked up at her and grinned. "Mason your mom really should close her mouth unless she's trying to catch a fly."

Mason looked at his mother's stunned face and laughed.

_Come on Rebecca. You know something is wrong._

"Hey, I heard there was a carnival over in the next town over, you wanna go?" The demon winced at the fractured English.

"You want to take us somewhere?" She sat heavily in the chair. "Voluntarily."

"Well if you don't want to go…" He looked at Mason.

The eager boy jumped on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "We want to go! We want to go mommy!"

"I guess we're going to the carnival, but aren't we supposed to go to Bobby's today?" She began packing their bag. She looked at him suspiciously.

_That's it. Think!_

"We need to get a couple of beds for you and Mason any way let' make a day of it." Demon Dean swung the boy around.

"Let's help your mom so we can go." They made quick work of packing within ten minutes they were on the road. "Maybe we can have a picnic."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She moved a little further away from him.

_You go girl!_

Demon Dean smiled. "I did a lot of thinking last night. I was wrong to treat you like I did." He blushed slightly. "I'm going to do better so get use to it."

"Did you hit your head?" She continued to stare at him.

_Don't buy it Rebecca._

"I guess I'll just have to show you." The Impala sped down the highway. The sounds of Dylan drifted through the car. The demon wanted to change stations to something more suited for his love, but even she knew of Dean's affinity for classic rock.

Demon Dean took the exit into Spring Hill South Dakota. He found a furniture store fairly quickly.

"Can I help you sir." The sales man asked unenthusiastically. His name tag read Brian. He eyed the blue collar man knowing he was not going to get much of a commission, _if_ he got a sale.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Demon Dean smiled at the sales man. "Look around and find what you like."

He watched as Rebecca chase after Mason. When they were out of ear shot he turned to the salesman with a smile.

"You will open yourself to me." The much shorter man looked startled.

"What? Look mister I don't swing that why." He took a step backwards.

"Kahn, you will come forth." He rubbed Brian's shoulder gently.

"Look mister…" His eyes lowered to slits as the under the demons hypnotic stare.

"You seem disoriented you should rest in your office until you feel better." He watched as the man walked into the small corner office. Minutes later a great black cloud engulfed him.

Rebecca chased after Mason who had spotted a large Spiderman bed. She cringed. It looked very expensive. She could not figure out what was wrong with him but there was something wrong. She did not sense any malice there was something off about him. In the last week, he had barely looked at her. Yes, he took care of the Aussie and yes, they had some understanding develop between them, it was mostly I'll protect you and the kid but you need to keep your distance. Suddenly he wanted to…she did not know what he wanted. It was surreal. With a sigh, she watched her son role around on the bed.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked the red and black wooden structure. Spiderman's giant facade silently mocked her. "Superhero my ass."

"You know they might commit you if you keep talking to yourself." She felt his arm snake around her waist. Rebecca closed her eyes. Her body tingled under his touch. She could almost fall into the warm pressure. She wasn't going through this again.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, maybe you had an epiphany or whatever, but don't touch me again." She pushed his hand away. Dean howled with laughter. Maybe he did not give Rebecca enough credit. Maybe she could handle the demon bastard.

"I'm sorry. Really." She nodded. "So we know what bed Mason wants let's find a bed for you."

Dean looked silently through his own eyes as the demon watched her move Dean felt his body respond. His hands closed into fist. He needed to find a way to get away from her before he hurt her.

"Well have we made our selection?" Rebecca felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck as the once glum sales man approached them very chipper and excited.

"We need one more. A queen size pillow top." Demon Dean chimed in as he lifted Mason from the other bed. Dean's anger pulsed as the demon held his son. Mason smiled and tucked his head into the man's neck. Dean cringed. The boy was starving for a man's affections.

"Just follow me." Brain called as he hurried through the massive warehouse. "This is the McCloud, it's heaven tucked in a mattress."

"Let's try it." Demon Dean gave her a small shove. Mason jumped on the mattress, followed by his father and mother.

"Oh my." She closed her eyes and allowed her body to sink into the magnificence of it. She moaned. "I want this."

The Demon blinked and willed his barrowed body not to respond to her sensuous tone. The wantonness in her voice stunned Dean. He had never heard her speak like that.

"Sold. Are we looking at the complete set or just the mattress and box springs?" The short man took out a receipt book.

"The entire set for both rooms." She gasped.

"Dean!" The set was very expensive by itself and in the dressers and it had to cost more than he could afford.

"Deliver it to this address." Dean wrote Bobby's address on a piece of paper. "The carnival is just down the road and that guy told me about a park where we can have the picnic."

"Alright." She followed him out of the store. Her mind was racing. Something was wrong with him. She would not figure it out in on day so she decided to watch him instead. So far he had befriended Mason, hit on her, and spent more money then he probably earned in a year on bedroom furniture. "Dean, can possessed people contact those who aren't possessed?"

"Why do you ask?" He busied himself strapping Mason into the car.

"Something Bella said that had me wondering." She slid into the Impala. "She said a few years ago Sam was possessed but he was able to contact you through telekinesis. Can it be done?"

"The demon that possessed Sam was a low level demon. Something stronger, no you couldn't break through that field." She looked at him and smiled. Dean felt the demons uneasiness.

_Way to go Rebecca._ _Did she just bat her eyes? _She was maneuvering. _Keep asking questions Rebecca._

"Will you teach me how to shoot a gun?" She asked gently. "I would just feel better if I knew I could protect Mason."

"Tomorrow." He promised as he pulled into the rocky road that led to the carnival area. "Today let's forget about demons."

Dean chased Mason around the fair while Rebecca followed at a slower pace. She carefully watched the interaction. Her son loved the attention. She took a sad breath. All of this was so new to Mason. He did not understand his fathers' pain. Something was wrong but she did not know what it was. Maybe he did have an epiphany, maybe he wanted to change.

"Penny for your thoughts." Dean drove the short distance to the park. He stopped at a gourmet store and came out with a large picnic basket. The smells were enticing.

"Why are you being so nice?" She looked at his reflection in her window.

"I told you, I did a lot of thinking last night. You deserve my best. I was wrong to treat you the way I did. I'm going to fix it. Come hell or high water I'm going to make this right." He took her hand in his.

Rebecca cringed but did not pull it away.

_What are you thinking Rebecca?_

"Did you get pie?" She shivered as his thumb passed over her hand.

"Chocolate, the best kind." He brought her hand to his lips.

"You know you're a little creepy." She untangled her fingers. "Mason you good.

"Yep." The child had been watching the exchange between his mother and the strange man. He liked him better than the other on. He was nice to his mommy like Jason's dad was, but his mommy still did not smile. She did but it was her pretend smile. He was going to watch the man. He better not hurt his mommy.

"Wow," The three-year olds attention was taken by the large colorful park. "Can we go on the slide mommy?"

"I'll race you." She pulled him into the front seat and opened the door. He was gone before she put her foot on the ground. "Hey, that's cheating."

The Deans watched as she chased after him.

"My, well me. She's beautiful." The demon unloaded the car. He picked a part in the grass where he could see most of the park. "Our next child will be a warrior. He will be strong and brave like his mother."

_Wait you can't get her pregnant. You're a demon possessing my body. Unless she's a demon she's not going to get pregnant. _

"I can't but you can. She's going into estrus. Can't you feel it?" Dean could. It was something he felt a few days ago. Something that made him want to touch her. "She is your mate. Your line must continue and it can only do that through Rebekah. It has been that way since your beginning. She is the only mother of your children."

_Because you killed them all._

"No not all of them. Once Cassie went insane and drowned them." He snickered. "I'm going to seduce her. You get to watch."

_Leave her alone._

"Protective all of a sudden? Nice, but for centuries you were her tormentor. Finally I get to give her the love she deserves."

_I won't let you._

"You will if you want your family to live or maybe I will take Rebekah."

_You won't that defeats your purpose._

"No my purpose is to watch Akil murder you over and over again."

_You'll destroy him._

"When the time comes for copulation I will release my tether on you. Just long enough for you to release your seed. You will not be free. There's only one way to free you."

_If I ask what it is, will you tell me?_

"Yes, because when you have been given the choice you have never done it. To end the cycle and save your son you must choose Rebekah over Castalia. In the centuries that you have been given the choice you have always chosen your whore."

The demon quickly flashed through images of Dean the three of them standing in a circle and every time he chose Cassie. Moments later, she would die and he would awaken.

_Stop. Stop! I can't make that choice now Cassie is dead. Isn't she?_

"You see, you are simple. This life will end for you and the next one will begin. Your soul will never move on until you choose her. This tortured life will continue. I think it's time to eat and drink, don't you?" He began taking out the food. Roast chicken potato salad and slices of pie. He took out two sodas and small bottle of champagne. "Who's hungry?"

The mother and son ran to the table. They washed their hands with a bottle of water he gave them.

"Where's my soda?" She asked when he handed one to Mason and sat the other one in front of himself.

"Champagne for the lady." He opened the small bottle and handed it to her. "It's equal to two glasses not enough to get you drunk. Unfortunately."

Dean watched her accept the drink and take a small sip.

"Wow, nice." She filled her plate and attacked the food, only taking the occasional sip of the wine.

_Smart girl. _Dean understood she was filling her stomach to delay the absorption of the alcohol. _What do you have planned Rebecca?_

"We should go." She stood looking at her watch. "It's a three hour drive to Bobby's and we're losing the kid." She smiled at Mason who was trying to stay upright.

"Yeah O.K." Demon Dean stood up and packed the basket while Rebecca carried her son.

The drive was silent until she started to fall asleep.

"Let's have a taste shall we?" The Impala stopped on the side of the highway.

"Are we there?" She sat up with a start.

"No," He jerked her onto his lap. She was sandwiched between the steering wheel and his chest. She gasped as his erection dug into her. "I just want to taste you."

The demon slowly made love to her lips with his tongue. He licked and nibbled until she opened her mouth. She carefully shifted until she was straddling his lap. With cautious determination, she ground her hips into his. The demon moaned loudly. She peaked at her son, satisfied he would not wake up she increased the pressure until he thrust up to her. She nibbled the side of his neck.

"Do you like what I'm doing Dean?" The demon and Dean groaned. It did feel good after seven years of celibacy. He was sure the only thing keeping him from bursting in his pants was the demon. "You taught me this, remember?"

She swirled her tongue down his throat. "Do you want me on top like I was the last time?"

Dean snapped out of his stupor. She was never in control. Never. He looked in her eyes understanding her question he nodded.

_Gotcha!_

"Dean. Mason." The demon began pulling the cotton shirt above her head. She gasped when his tongue made contact with her nipple. "Dean, please. I don't want this."

_Stop you fuckin' idiot! _

The demon slowly pulled back. She quickly moved anyway from him.

"I'm sorry. It's been a while." She nodded. "Give me a minute."

They sat on the darkened highway while he collected himself. Rebecca sat with closed eyes. Dean was possessed. She was sure of it. Even his touch was different. She was sure it did not want to hurt her or Mason. He had plenty of chances to do that. He defiantly wanted her and she caught a glimpse of Dean when she was…exciting him. She fought to stay awake for the ride to Bobby's home. She needed to talk to one of the older men.

I thought we were going to Bobby's." She inquired when they past the turn.

"I called in a few favors this morning." He parked in front of a two story bright blue farm house, with white trim. Red, white, pink and yellow carnations lined either side of the concrete walkway. Bright blue, purple, and white roses surrounded the white wraparound porch.

"This morning?" She was hyperventilating. "I have dreamed about a house like this for years."

"Really?" The demon smiled. "It has five-bedroom, two baths, a deck, large yard, two huge oak trees, and a tree house. I checked it out myself."

"I don't understand. How could you do this? Why would you do this?" She unstrapped Mason with trembling hands.

"I can carry him." Dean slid into the seat next to him.

"No, I like when he's asleep. It reminds me of when he was a baby." She grunted with she lifted her son.

"What was he like?" The demon took the bag. "What was he like the first day you held him?"

She walked into the house and followed him to the room he chose for their son. "He was amazing. Eight hours of labor with no drugs. I had a cold and an irregular heartbeat, so drugs were out."

"Are you alright?" He sat the bag on the floor and watched her undress Mason.

She covered the boy up and took a photo album out of the duffle. He followed her down to the sparsely decorated living room. They sat close together on the green sofa. "He was so quiet when he came out. The doctor kept stimulating him. He swore Mason was glaring at him. Then they put him in my arms and he smiled. They swore he was smiling. Anyway, he had these eyes they were black as night and so intense. He stared up at me like he had been here before. Even the nurses said he was and old soul."

Dean watched from the dark space as the demon flipped through the pictures of the child. He was a beautiful kid with thick black hair and pale skin. She was right his eyes were intense.

"He barely cried, except when I left the room." She stared at the picture of the two of them at the park. They were on the merry-go-round.

"Who took the picture?" Dean felt the demon tense.

"I don't remember. He just snapped the shot and left after he gave it to us." She took it out and flipped it over. "Rebekah and Akil."

_You…_

"Who are Rebekah and Akil I don't know but the spelling of Rebekah is the Hebrew version of Rebecca." She handed him the album and walked to the stone fireplace. "Nothing matters except Mason. Pictures can't show you what a great kid he is. You have to find that out yourself. Just don't hurt him. If you do…demons and monsters will be the least of your worries."

They watched her walk away.

"It was a good first day don't you think?" The demon sighed. "Time for you to go to sleep Winchester."


	6. Chapter 6

**Rebecca to the rescue.**

"So where is your family?" Rebecca asked as she shuffled around the kitchen. It had been two weeks since Dean had brought them to the house and she had not heard from any of his family.

"I told them we needed some time to get acquainted." He smiled easily.

"It's been two weeks. Mason should know the rest of his family." She flipped the pancakes.

_Two weeks? You bastard you kept me locked up in here for Two weeks. _

"We need milk." She muttered from the refrigerator.

"I'll go get it. Don't wake my son. I'll do it when I get back." The demon walked up to her and gently kissed her. "See I told you you'd get use to having me around."

_What are you keeping from me? Why did you shut the door? How are you doing this? Is she going to wake up in the morning and find the cops in her face? Did you have sex with her? If you touched her…_

"Full of questions aren't you? No _Dean_. This house is hers. Her father purchased it the week before he died. The managers neglected to inform her of its existence. Do not worry I punished them."

The demon walked out of the house and turned around so he could see it.

"You may not recognize it. I had Kahn repair it after the accident."

_No!_ Dean flashed to a pregnant Cassie standing on the porch holding Mason. _This is our house._

"Here we go again." He sighed. "This is her house. You were drawn here, as you are draw to everything that is Rebekah. This is not about Cassie."

_Get them out of my house._

"Or you'll what? Dance the lambda in your head?"

_I'm going to kill you._

"What do you think of Akil?" The demon touched the Impala.

_Get your hands off my car._

"You have more concern for the vehicle then you do your own child. Some things never change."

_Rebecca will…_

"Rebekah will protect her children like she has always done. You, on the other hand, protect a jar full of ashes." The demon nearly giggled at the thoughtful silence.

_WHERE are they?_ Dean's tone was deadly.

"I had Kahn scatter them over a lake very far away." He did laugh this time. "Really Dean. You must learn to let go."

_I'm going to KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

"How? How Dean?" The demon rested his barrowed body in the car and appeared in front of the seething man. "I am here because of you Dean. I exist because of you. She would have ruled the world by my side but for you. Always the good son even when you destroy others. Akil was a good son, always following you around. Always mimicking you. He studied you Dean and every life time it became easier for him to kill you."

_Stay away from my son._

"Your son? Since when. The child prefers my company to yours and he knows I'm not human."

_He's three._

"Almost four. Well I need to prepare. The day is almost here and my time will end, but I'll be back." He vanished from the void. Dean sat down heavily. They were gone. His last connection to his family was gone.

How did the demon explain the sudden move to his family? Did they accept it? He hoped not. The more he thought about it the more he believes his fate rested with Rebecca.

Rebecca paced the room. She needed to get them out of here. This was not what she did. She could not fight a demon. What did it want with them? Bella and Dean said they would kill them but it had not. Dean was alive, trapped inside his body. Mason was falling in love with this thing all the more reason to get away from it.

For two weeks, he had given them his undivided attention. He was caring, loving, considerate, everything Dean Winchester was not.

He had kept her busy all day. Mason had a play date with the little girl down the street. Afterwards he took them the new superhero movie. Then out to dinner. This madness had to stop. Dean was outside working on his car. Mason was asleep. She had looked herself in her bedroom. She needed a plan.

An old house meant old wiring and plumbing. She hoped. The basement or the attic were the best places to find lose wires and exposed plumbing. She decided on the basement. She could pretend to have been cleaning and accidently broke a pipe. A small one. She was not sure but for Mason she would find a way. She could not sleep. She was wired. She just had to wait for him to fall asleep. She noticed the thing slept deeper than Dean did. He never woke up when she cleaned.

Rebecca froze when she heard him on the stairs. She had stuffed a towel under the door so he would not see the light. He hesitated outside the door before she heard his creak open. An hour. She would give him an hour to fall asleep.

Dean sat in the void. The demon was sleeping. It seemed to take a lot of energy to possess him. He hoped Rebecca had a plan, He doubted she did but he could hope.

She listened at his door and heard his deep snores. Then she went to check on Mason. Satisfied he was all right she went in search of the basement. It was creepy, but clean. Several shelves lined the wall. There was some exposed pipe. Thanks to the obvious remodel, they were marked. She found one that said fresh water. It was thin if she found a mallet or something large she could break it, but she would have to do it in one swing. Looking around there was not anything she could use. Then it caught her eye. Above the pipes was a long sledge hammer. It looked like it had been forgotten. Despite her height, she was going to need to find something to stand on. A stack of plastic egg crates sat in the corner of the room. She stacked three of them together. Still she had to stand on her tip toes to reach it.

She was able to grab it with one hand before the crates began to shift under her weight. Before she could stop herself, she was falling towards the fresh concrete floor and the hammer was flying through the air. She landed with a hard thud her head slammed into the floor. The boom was deafening. Sparks shot from the electric box where the hammer hit.

She lay there dazed. Rebecca could here foot falls in the room above here. That thing called her name. She lost consciousness thinking the sparks looked like fireworks.

"We're waiting to see what the Dr. says. No I can take care of my own son."

"Mason?" She whispered touching the weight on her head.

Dean closed the phone.

"He's asleep. That kid can sleep through anything."

"Where are we?" She squinted against the bright lights.

"The hospital. You hit your head pretty hard."

She nodded. "I was trying to reach something and I fell."

"You destroyed the power box. We have to stay with my family after all." He smiled gently.

"When can we leave?" She muttered.

"Now that you're a wake I'd like to keep you here for a few more hours if you seem alright then you can go home." The Doctor came stalking in and quickly examined her. "No signs of a concussion. You were very lucky."

Dean looked through the demons mask. She did it! She nearly killed herself but they were going to Bobby's house. Dean was terrified that she had killed herself when he, the demon, found her lying on the ground. She had a large gash on her head. Sparks showered the room with light. Mason had run down the stairs behind him despite the stern warning to stay put. The boy took his mother's hand and kissed it softly. Dean expected him to be afraid instead; he took the cell phone from his father's pocket and dialed 911.

The ambulance rushed her to the hospital ten minutes away. After two hours of test, they said she would be fine as long as she woke up soon.

Dean could not remember when he had been so relieved to see someone's eyes open. He did not want Mason to lose his mother. The demon fielded calls from his father who wanted to come to the hospital for once he was grateful when it refused. A few hours later, they were at Bobby's.

They drove through the canopy of cars to the freshly painted house. John sat on the porch drinking a beer. His truck sat out front. It was loaded with and ready to leave.

"I thought you were coming straight through." He chastised his son as he walked to the car. "The hospital said you left an hour ago."

"I had stuff to do?" John looked at the two of them.

"Like what?"

"I think that's my cue to run." She took Mason hand and hurried into the house.

"We'll talk later." He pushed past his father. By the time he made it to the small room they had set aside for the boy, she had him in just a t-shirt and underwear. Sam stood next to her smiling at something she said.

"His down for the count, again. So am I for that matter. Thanks for, Dean. I appreciate it." She ushered them out and closed the door. "Good night."

"Bobby put you in there." He gestured to the room next to hers. "Dad and I are sharing. So what happened today?"

Demon Dean walked past him into his room and shut the door. Dean let out a sigh when he saw his make shift alter intact and the Urn still in the middle of it. He opened the window and crawled onto the roof.

_This isn't creepy at all._

They watched her as she undressed. The demon freed himself from the too tight denim then slowly stroked the erection he had had since they stopped on the highway hours ago.

_Come on dude. Don't handle the merchandise._

"Shut up." He movements became faster and rhythmic when she stood naked in the center of the room. He found completion when she bent over to search the bag for clean underwear.

_I feel dirty. Shouldn't someone be taking care of her?_

The demon did not answer. He knelt outside the window and touched it. They stayed there for hours while she slept. Dean must have fallen asleep too because he was in Bobby's white clapboard the kitchen eating pancakes. The demon was watching her as she moved about the kitchen. She carried a plate of bacon to the table. The bandage was still around her head.

"I want to play tag mommy." Mason said drinking his juice.

"It's chilly outside baby. Let's wait until later." She walked out into the hall. "Bobby breakfast."

Sam poured his brother a glass of juice before sitting down and devouring his plate.

_So how are we going to freak her out today? _The demon continued to watch Rebecca as she moved about the kitchen. _Oh, I hear the girl's love the silent psycho type._

"I can wear my coat." The small boy persisted.

"Mason…" She warned.

"Dean and I could take him out. We'll need to run off this breakfast. Not that's it's not great, but we usually get cereal and milk not a feast."

"If you don't mind. I was thinking about a pot roast tonight and it takes some time to prepare." She smiled sweetly at Dean.

"It's done." The demon said.

"Sam did you inhale your food?" She laughed when he blushed.

"Sorry. Come on Mason let's get dressed." He helped his nephew down from the chair.

"Are you going to eat?" The blonde man asked from his seat at the table.

"In a minute." She started scrubbing the counter nervously. The demon sighed and stood up. Taking her hand, he pulled her back against his body. Dean groaned when he felt her warmth. He always assumed the person lost all feeling in their body when they were possessed. That was not true. He felt every touch, every lustful stare. Whatever the demon felt he felt it also. Her round butt pressed into him perfectly.

"You could have killed yourself." He whispered.

She stood paralyzed as the demon tilted her head and exposed her neck.

"Do you know what I missed the most?" She shook her head. "Your long, graceful neck."

He licked the vain that pulsed there. Her knees buckled. His large hand held her against him. Dean lost himself in the feeling of having a warm body against his. His hand slid under her flannel shirt. She shivered. The demon spun her around and violently pressed his body into hers. With one arm, he lifted her on the counter. She looked drugged.

_What the hell are you doing? _Dean demanded. What was wrong with her? She fought him the last time. Why wasn't she fighting now? _What did you do to her?_

"Do you like the shirt?" He whispered to Dean. "It is covered in your essence. Two millennia of need and desire are encoded in her genes. She can smell it. It's intoxicating. She can't resist it. The boost I gave to her libido isn't hurting either."

_Bobby or Sam will come down soon not to mention she's hurt._

"Look around you or I will." Everything seemed frozen. The trees that were swaying in the breeze had stopped. The annoyingly loud clock was silent. "I told you before I'm a very powerful creature."

Rebecca had taken the oversized shirt off exposing her naked breast. The demon dipped his head to take one of the large globes in his mouth.

_Leave her alone!_ He shivered as his angry member pressed against her thigh.

She grasped his head and pulled him closer. Dean remembered this. He remembered this body. He saw her clad in long silk robes. He knew she was naked underneath. A young boy helped him remove his golden armor. She watched him directing several men who stood around a round table. Her eyes never left his form. He felt them as they raked over his body. He caught his breath at the predatory look in her eyes. Impatiently she stalked the room. The other men seemed to get nervous. He did not blame them her need rolled off her in waves. With a wave of his hand, they fled the room. He stood in a simple cloth that covered his treasures. He smiled, challenging her. She tugged at the invisible tie. The robes feel to the floor revealing her naked body.

_This is too disturbing._

"Your turn boy and remember I can slow time. Then I can kill your family without a thought." He felt the demon regress. He could feel it watching.

She had removed his black t-shirt exposing his muscular chest and rippled stomach. Her hands slipped past his loose jeans to caress his member. She used her bare feet to push the pants down his hips. Dean let go of her breast and attacked the other one.

The demon was right her scent was enthralling. The more he drew in the more he wanted. He jerked her hands away from his body and sat her on the floor. Dean frantically tugged at her shorts until she shook out of them. With a low growl, he fell to his knees and inhaled her scent again. He buried his face in her. She cried out grasping the counter. He knocked her hands away forcing her to fall onto his face. Rebecca shrieked as he moved his nose over her clit. She was falling into him until they both fell onto the kitchen floor.

He never broke his hold on her. She straddled his pleasure giving mouth while he held her hips in place. Her brutal orgasm soaked his face. Like a man possessed, he slid from beneath her and forcefully shoved her forward. In one stroke, he entered her, penning her between him and the floor. She cried out trying to move against him but the weight of his massive body held her in place. He pushed her legs apart into an uncomfortable position. He plowed further into her.

She quivered as another orgasm rocked her. Dean could not form a coherent thought. He acted on instinct. He could only fuck her. The need became so strong it screamed from every orifice. He ached for his release. Her screams filled the kitchen. He put his hand under her stomach and lifted her pushing further sopping wet channel. Her body convulsed. He tensed. His creamy white fluid mixed with her clear juices. Dean could not remember ever feeling so sated.

Before he could speak he was back in the shadows and the demon was cleaning her.

_What did you do to me?_

"I gave you my desire. Don't worry she won't remember. Do you think she'll be sore?" He touched her head in a way that seemed familiar to Dean but he could not place it. He was still too rattled. The demon then did something that sent a shiver through him. He placed his hand on her stomach and began to chant. "At the perfect moment every human is formed. This was the perfect moment."

In a flash, he was back at the table eating his bacon and she was standing at the counter. She hesitated. Dean swore she reached for the space between her thighs but stopped herself.

"Are you going to eat?" He asked again as Bobby stumbled through the door.

"What's that smell?" He sniffed the air.

'Bacon." The demon smiled.

"Well we're ready." Sam came back in with Mason.

Rebecca still looked dazed. "Mind Sam and Dean baby."

She shivered at the look of satisfaction Dean gave her.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked touching her arm.

"I don't know." She fixed him a plate and sat it at the table.

"Thanks." He eyed her. She turned back to the counter and began scrubbing it.

"Bobby, can a possessed person contact someone who isn't possessed?" Bobby looked up from his plate.

"Why do you ask?"

"Something's wrong with Dean. I think he's possessed." The older man choked on his food.

"No, Dean is strange but he has an anti-possession tattoo. Ain't nothing gettin' inside him." He cleaned up his mess.

"What if it's strong? What if it's powerful?"

"Where's this coming from?" He asked coming to stand next to her by the window.

"He hit on me." Bobby eyes widened. "Then he made out with me. In the past two weeks, he's been unrelenting. I nearly died to get us here. Something is wrong with him."

"What?"

"That's not Dean, I can feel it, but it feels familiar like I should know it." She watched her son chase after the brother's trying to tag them.

"Maybe I should call John."

"Maybe you should take Mason with you tonight when you go visit Pamela. Find a reason to stay overnight. If that psychic friend of yours can contact Dean then we'll have a better chance of finding out what's going on." She smiled and waved at them.

"What are you going to be doing?" Bobby asked cautiously.

"Give it what it wants." She walked outside and began chasing the men. Bobby watched as Dean pretended to stumble and fall into her. She blushed and looked away. His nephew grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder, smacking her but as he ran. Yeah, there was something wrong. He took out his cell phone. "John we've got trouble."

"I know." The hunter looked at the beautiful woman beside him. She took the phone.

"Bobby, tell the girl not to wait. As soon as you leave she needs to act." Missouri demanded.

"Yes ma'am. I'll meet you at Pam's" Bobby closed the phone. The woman took his hand. He attacked her when he arrived at their meeting place. His love making was unusually rough. As he took her, she saw glimpses of Dean and the girl, the demon stood near them watching, he hid his true form from them. But this was no demon; this was one of God's fallen. Missouri leaned against John's strong shoulder. There was nothing to do but wait. Pam would have everything set up and they would be able to get John in without the demon knowing.

**Can they save Dean?**


	7. Chapter 7

**What would you do to save Dean Winchester?**

Rebecca watched as the small van pulled away. She was sure what she had to do. She just had to do it before she lost her nerve. She hurried to him and took his face in her hands. She placed a chaise kiss on his hot lips. Without a word, she broke the kiss and ran to her room.

"You don't need to be nervous. We've been here before." The demon pushed Dean further into the darkness. He did not need him this time.

_Come oh man._ Dean screamed._ Give her a break._

"Dean." Dean looked into the vast darkness.

"Dad?" His father's voice echoed in his head.

"I don't have long. Pamela and Missouri opened a porthole while Rebecca distracts your, body."

"The demon wants her, he needs her."

"It's not a demon. It would have been trapped, at least temporarily, in one of the devils traps. This is bigger."

"_Dad this thing has been sitting dormant watching us for centuries. It's been building its' power. This isn't a regular demon. Be careful."_

"We will just don't give up."

"_Alright, tell me how to get free. What do we do?"_

"We trap him and go from there." John looked over his shoulder. "Sam stayed behind to help her. You need to get it out of the house while they set the trap."

"_O.K."_ He thought for a moment. _"He's trying to romance her but it's missing key pieces. He needs me to complete, you know things."_

"It's more than that but we don't have time. He can't stay in you for much longer." John's voice sounded urgent. "Whatever's happening we can deal with it after we get you free. I need to go. Get him out of the house as soon as possible."

There was silence again. How was he going to do that? Dean felt a sudden shift and he was looking at her weeping form.

_What did you do, you bastard? _

"She couldn't without my influence. You hurt her too badly." Dean felt the hurt in the demon.

_Let me in. Let me talk to her._

"No." The demon folded his arms.

_Women don't want to be attacked. You need to seduce them._

"How did you do it?"

_Wild flowers, Mr. Chows Chinese food, double fudge chocolate cake and strawberry soda. It's her favorite meal._

"Are you lying?"

_Look at her, why would I lie?_

The demon took stepped towards the sobbing woman.

"I did this all wrong. I'm sorry." He touched her hair. "Let's start again. Will you have dinner with me?"

She looked at him with swollen eyes and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm a hot mess." She laughed a little. "I just got a little scared. I'll go cook."

"I'm going out." He kept his distance. "Mr. Chows, double fudge chocolate cake and strawberry soda right?"

"You remember." She said sweetly.

"I never forgot." He moved to the door. _Dear Lord, can we go?_

"I'll be better when you get back." She closed it as he left. "

Sam watched from his hiding place in the hall closet as the demon left the house. Rebecca stood at the window watching as it drove away.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. She was disheveled her eyes were swollen. "What did he do?"

"Oh nothing, just some kissing, and heavy petting, I couldn't let him do anymore."

"So you cry on demand?" Sam could not help but grin.

"No, but these helped." She showed him two bloody needles. "Hurt like heck, but it got him out of the house."

"Are you sure you've never been a hunter?"

"I've been looking at Caleb's notes again. I think he left the devil's trap we need." She hurried into the study and pulled the journal out of her hiding spot. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Dean kept watching me every time I had it so I hid it when he wasn't looking." Sam stood over her shoulder as she flipped through it. "See, I know this is the Hebrew symbol for Rebecca."

"Missouri described something similar to me over the phone, but this is more detailed. Let's go with this one." He tapped the page. "Where are we going to hide it?"

She held up a small paint can. "Glow in the dark paint. I used it on Mason's walls. I think we need to put it in his bedroom."

"No he won't go back in there without you." Sam looked around.

"The pantry. I can ask him to get the good plates or something." They hurried to the large room and began copying the sketch on the ceiling. It was so large it bled down the walls.

Sam hid in the basement while she dressed the kitchen table. They heard the rumble of the Impala just minutes before.

"You look stunning." He said sitting the bags on the counter. She changed into a blue sheath dress and matching kit cat heels. "These are for you."

She took the red, yellow, and orange wild flowers from him. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered the first time he had given them to her. "Thank you. Can you get me a vase from the pantry?"

"Of course," She did not watch as he walked into the storeroom. Sam rushed past her and slammed the door shut. "Rebecca?"

"Call dad." Sam tossed her the phone as he drew the incomplete symbol on the door.

"Sam? What the hell is going on?" It pounded on the door. "Sammy!"

"John, it's clear." She closed the cell phone.

"What are you doing mortal?" She covered her ears at the booming voice. "If you harm her…"

"Ignore it. You've been reading Caleb's journal what does it say about you."

"Rebecca!" It screamed. "I have loved you for centuries. While this mortal has tortured you and Mason. Your souls can never rest because of him. You are doomed to live the same cycle repeatedly because he cannot love you. He has never chosen you and he never will."

"Dean has to choose you?" Sam whispered.

"You feel it don't you? The centuries of rejection. You watched as your son murdered his father to avenge your honor. It destroys Mason. Then your second son, Rebekah, your second son murders his brother to avenge his father. Over and over for two millennia in some way Mason protects you and Dean dies. How is that love."

The demons memories flashed across his mind. Dean saw a boy pointing to him across a battle field. Every scene a child ratted him out.

"Rebekah!" She shuddered at the faint howling coming from the closet they had trapped Dean.

"I think it's Asmodeus. I read about him when I was typing up your friend Caleb's notes. He called him the first demon." It referenced the book of Tobit. She ran her newly polished nails over the book spines until she found the one she was looking for. She sat at the desk and quickly flipped through the book pages. "Here, he wanted Sarah's daughter, Rachel, for his concubine. He refused to let any other man poses her. It says he killed seven husbands on their wedding night. He tried to do the same thing to Tobias, but he tricked him with Rafael's help. The demon fled Egypt where Rafael binds him."

"Didn't Caleb say you were a daughter of Sarah?" Sam shouted over his brother's screams.

"Rebekah!" He pounded on the door. "I can smell you Rebekah. I've waited so long."

"Yes, when I was a child. I don't understand the passage it's in Latin." She handed Sam the book with a shaking hand. He read silently. Then closed his eyes. "How bad is it?"

"In order to save Dean's soul we need to summon Rafael."

"I'm sorry but what?" Rebecca shook her throbbing head.

"We need the power of an Arch Angel." Sam rubbed his neck wishing there were a way to silence his brothers' bones chilling cries.

"Rebekah I told you, I won't hurt you. Remember, in your dreams. Every night. You and me Rebekah. Then they stole you from me." She stepped behind Sam burly body when Dean's voice became smooth. "Remember how good I made you feel? I can do it again Rebekah. Remember my tongue Rebekah? Remember how you begged for more? Open the door. Open the door and I spend an eternity making you feel like that."

"Shut up!"She screamed throwing a book at the wooden door.

"I love you Rebekah." She covered her ears. "I have loved you for centuries."

"Rebecca, focus on this. We can't save Dean without the research. You are helping." John came up behind her and rubbed her arm.

"Alright, what do I do?" She looked at the older man with her impossibly large eyes. His son was a fool.

"Call the Angel."

"That was years ago. When I was a child. I don't remember how to contact him."

"Rebekah, please, help me." His voice softened into a whisper.

"Please help me." She mimicked the demons tone. "Rafael, please help me."

Nothing happened.

"I don't know what to do." She shrugged her shoulders and turned as Sam fell to the floor. "John!"

The elder hunter ran to his sons' side. Minutes later Sam opened his eyes.

"The baseball field off 25 highway. Rebecca has to lead him there." He whispered.

"Rebekah! I will flay the skin from your bones if you've harmed her." The demon hit the wall. It shifted from the force of the blow.

"How am I supposed to lead him there? We have one working truck and if he catches you you're dead."

"How fast can you run?" Sam sat up slowly. She stared at him. "It's less than a mile. Dean only runs when he's being chased…"

"Which is every day."

"Yes, but you run every morning. You can do it and if he catches you he'll want us and we'll already be there."

She could hear the demon breathing through the wall.

"I'll have to let him out?" Sam nodded. "Alright go."

"You sure?" She shook her head. She was not sure about anything.

"Go." She took the stairs two at a time and quickly changed into her running clothes. Sam was wrong she had run the mile only twice this month and that was to get away from Dean's moping. She made her way down the stairs.

She slowly opened the pantry door. He had ripped everything off the shelves.

"Let me out." He was so calm it chilled her.

"You'll hurt me."

"I've had plenty of time to hurt you. I won't, but I will hurt Dean. He's watching you. They are willing to sacrifice you and your son to save him. What plan did they have?" He held up his hand. A wave of ecstasy washed over her. "Let me out Rebekah. You are safe. Let me out Rebekah. All you need to do is take my hand."

Mesmerized, she slipped her hand into his extended one. Dean stepped from the devils trap.

"I lied." His hand wrapped around her neck. Rebecca struggled against him. His face began to fade. _NO! _She screamed as her knee connected with his groin. She fell to the ground gasping. Watching him roll around on the kitchen floor.

"You son of a bitch." She stood on shaky legs. She pulled her foot back and kicked him in the face. "Fuck you."

Rebecca raced from the room through the scrap yard; she mentally followed the directions Sam repeated to her several times. Her legs were weak and her head ached but she did not stop running. Less than a mile.

"Rebekah!" It screamed behind her. She ran faster until she saw the baseball diamond. Passing under the highway she slid on the rain soaked streets. Why couldn't it either rain everywhere or be dry everywhere. She heard him coming behind her. She was grateful that the demon was limited to Dean's ability. She pumped her legs harder. He tackled her at the third diamond. Her bandaged head bounced off the wet grass.

"You choose him over me?" He pressed her body into the saturated ground. She choked on the muddy water that pooled near the pitcher's mound. "You were nothing more than his whore."

He gripped her hips and threw her onto her back. He ripped at her shorts. Rebecca dug her fingers into his eyes. When he pulled away, she hit him as hard as she could. His body fell on hers. She pushed at the man surprised when he did not move.

"Sam!" She screamed. "John!"

She heard their footsteps squishing in the mud.

"Fuck! Are you alright?" They pulled Dean's unconscious body off hers. "What did you do to him?"

Sam looked at his bloody nose and swelling eye. She almost made it. They dragged him to the next dark diamond. There was a brief flash of light and the Angel knelt next to her. With a wink, he walked over to Dean. The black man, who looked younger than she did, touched two fingers to Dean's head. The demon shrieked as he was dragged out of the battered body.

"Hello brother." Rafael watched the demon struggle. Dean slowly stood and stared at Rebecca.

"Did you need to rack me?" He limped to his father and brother. They waited. Rafael was an Angel of few words.

"Choose now Winchester." The spirit of Cassie and their children appeared before them. Mason and Pam stood next to Rebecca.

"How am I supposed to do that?" The Angel stood unmoved.

"Dean?" Cassie asked reaching out to him. He remembered what his father said his Cassie died centuries ago. Rebecca held her son in her arms. Her eye was swelling and the white bandage that covered her head was stained with mud and fresh blood. She refused to look at him as she carried their son away. Sam followed her.

**If Dean is Batman Rebecca is the bionic woman.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dean needs to make things right. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Choose now Winchester." Rafael demanded.

"I choose Rebecca." She did not hear his decision.

"Goodbye brother." There was a flash and the demon was gone. Dean watched Cassie and the children fade. "This is it Winchester. If you screw this one up then the world ends bloodier than you first believed."

"I chose her."

"You chose the only choice. If you didn't know that your wife was a demon, you would have chosen her again. My brother was correct. The true story is your son kills you and his brother kills him. As long as Mason believes, you hate his mother he will hate you and like Lucifer and Michael their battle will happen." He vanished in a flutter of wings.

Dean stared after them. His father and Bobby stood on either side of him holding him up.

"Let's go home son. We'll figure this out in the morning." John whispered. "We got you back just in time. Your boy has a birthday tomorrow."

It was after ten that same night. They all sat around the table as Dean told them what he had seen and heard over the past few weeks. Rebecca sat stone faced when he started to explain. Her head hurt. Her left eye had begun to discolor. Her entire body ached from being man handled, but all she could think about was the future he described for her son. Leaving was out of the question. Dean was certain she was already pregnant, according to the demon she had left before, and her children still died.

"That's it. I don't know what to do." He laid his head back. He looked and felt worse than Rebecca felt. She kneed him, broke his nose, blackened both of his eyes, and he was sure she chipped a tooth.

"I can't do this." She shook her head. "Not tonight. Tomorrow is Mason's birthday. You look like shit. Stay here. I'll make excuses then we can come back here and have a private party. We are meeting his playgroup at the pizza place. Ellen and Jo are coming around four. He'll love having two parties."

"Rebecca," Dean muttered as he swallowed the aspirin Pam gave him. "Thank you."

"I just want my baby to be happy." She left them to talk. Mason lay on the stiff mattress John had gotten for her. She pulled her son into her arms and wept for everything he had lost over the years.

"Hell of a woman." Pam said over her beer. "Hell of a spirit."

"Don't see many like that. So strong it keeps fighting without breaking." Missouri nodded to emphasis her point. "She sure did kick your butt."

They laughed. Three weeks ago, none of them would have expected the shy quiet woman would be able to take down a hunter possessed by a powerful demon.

"We have a busy day." They men looked at the women. "We need to give that boy the best birthday ever."

"How we're broke." Bobby said. Pam laughed at her old friend and sometime lover.

"That demon wasn't." She dragged in the bag he had brought with him.

Dean took it from her. The room grew silent when they saw the precious gems and money it held.

"Is it real?" Sam whispered.

"As real as this." She took a note out of her pocket. "I got a glimpse of it when your dad was in your head."

"For my Queen." Dean read. "There must be millions in here."

Just than his cell phone rang.

"Dean?" The British woman called. "I understand you have something I need."

"A bullet?" He snarked.

"No, a ruby and diamond ring. Early Egyptian quiet stunning."

"Bella if you come near me. I'll kill you." He closed the phone. "Put this in the panic room."

Bobby and John carried the bag down the stairs minus a roll of one hundred dollar bills.

"So what can we do in less than twenty-four hours?" He asked Missouri.

"This is your ball game son. You need to be the adult." She turned away.

"Great."

They were gone when he woke up the next morning. Sam had taken them to party as planned. Dean was a town over in the toy aisle. He had no idea what to buy. He was tempted to ask Rebecca but he remembered their time in the mattress store. Mason loved Spiderman. He began snatching everything with the action hero off the shelves. He bought toys, games, books, clothes, and the DVDs. He had nearly two carts when he went to check out. The sales woman looked at his face and cringed.

"Car accident?" She sighed sympathetically. Dean nodded.

"Yesterday." He gave her his sad eyes. "It's my son's birthday today."

"There is a shop that does gift wrapping down the block. Tell them Annie said to give you the V.I.P. treatment."

"Thank you ma'am" She was right an hour later he headed back to Bobby's.

Mason stood on the porch watching him unload the car.

"What happened to the other man?" His stare sent a chill down Dean's spine.

"He went away." The boy seemed to think for a few minutes before he walked around the house. Rebecca stepped out onto the porch holding a t-ball set.

"Presents don't impress Mason." She said not looking at him. "He feels everything. So do you."

"And how would you know?" Dean gently asked setting the bags on the stairs.

"I knew you were possessed within minutes of seeing you. Centuries of loving you apparently has given me some insight." She gave him a soft smile. "This isn't about our pain. We have nine months to fix this before our son is doomed. I know you love Cassie and I'm not trying to take anything away from that, but Mason's soul is lost. His, Dean not ours. Missouri said if I have a daughter then we've broken the cycle and he will live a full, happy life loving his father. Stop burying your grief and live it so we can move on."

"That's easy for you to say."

"You think." She took a step towards him. He took one back. "He wants to love you. He told me last night that he knew the demon had taken you, but he liked the demon better. He's four. What four years old says things like that? Just think about your son for once."

She walked down the stairs to where Mason now stood watching them.

"I miss my dad." Jo came from the side of the house.

"What is this gang up on Dean day?" He gave a shaky laugh as he sat on the stairs.

"No, it's get Dean's head out of his ass day. You have an advantage every parent wants. You know how to save your son. Love his mom. It's that easy. Don't be an ass."

"Go away Jo."

"Going away." She passed John on her way into the house.

His father handed him a beer. "When your mother died Missouri gave me something to ease the pain."

"What?"

"It was a potion that helped me forget my love for Mary, not forever." He said when Dean opened his mouth. "Just for a year. It let me be a father and a hunter."

"You can't forget the kind of love Cassie and I had."

"You are in a very unique situation. You have a son that doesn't trust you because of what you did to his mother. He can't tell you what it was but he can feel it." He watched Rebecca chase his grandson across the make shift baseball diamond. The boy would have a good life without his father except for the demons that wanted his hide. He placed a small blue bottle in his hand. "There are two choices Dean leave and don't come back or use the potion and get to know Rebecca without all of the pain and anger that you put on her."

Dean watched as the woman helped Mason position his hands on the bat.

"Dad can I talk to Dean alone?" Sam sat next to his brother and wait until John was far enough away not to hear. "When we were kids you promised you wouldn't be like dad. You were going to love your children no matter what happened to their mother. Rebecca **did not** do anything wrong. She cared for you. She wanted to help you and if you had told her our secret I think she still would have helped you." He shook his head in disgust. "She doesn't deserve this, dean. She didn't deserve what you did to her. We talked to her former foster mother. She was happy. Even after living through that hell, she was happy. _You_ wrecked her. She's second guessing herself and nervous. You did that. Even if you leave, she's still broken."

"So I just forget Cassie and the kids for a year?" He was angry.

"Yes, because it's not forever."

"To give her a chance." His eyes pleaded with his brother.

"What you did is not some three day con. This is centuries of screwing with her soul. This is epic. Look, I'm not saying to fall in love with her but to get to know her for who she is. Dean she's funny and compassionate. She's been helping Bobby organizer his notes into something legible. She is a good person. She risked her life to save yours what else does she need to do? And for the record, she is beautiful, you just can't see it."

Sam walked to the baseball diamond where Rebecca stood cheering her son. Dean watched as his little brother spoke to her than gestured over at him. She nodded before walking back to where he sat with the little blue bottle in his lap.

"Dean?" She smiled hesitantly at him.

"Umm, I know I keep saying I'm sorry, but I am. When I wake up tomorrow, things are going to be different. I'm going to be different." He put his hand over her nervous one. "I'm going to be a good father to Mason. You don't have to worry."

"What are you going to do?" She took a cautious step towards him.

"We're going to start over. You were right. Mason is the only one who matters now. So let's do it, let's start over." He looked for any sign of happiness.

"Mason and I are moving back to the house tomorrow. They fixed everything. John and Bobby went over and Demon proofed it. I think it would be better if you stayed here." He started to protest. "I'm not saying not to do whatever it is you're going to do. I just think it's best if you and Mason had some space. You can come over for breakfast or whatever, just call first. And you have to leave at night, while Mason's awake so he can say goodbye."

"How am I going to get to know him?" He fingered the bottle.

"Just like everyone else does…talk to him." She turned and walked away. "He likes cars in case you didn't notice."

Dean wordlessly watched the game for a bit before walking up the stairs to his room.

"Hey baby, I'm missing you like crazy. Do you still wear that perfume I like? I bet you have a new man, some anatomically incorrect Ken doll. Those Angels can't satisfy you like I can. It doesn't matter I'll kick his ass when I get up there. What does Steph look like? Does she know I'm her daddy? What does she sound like? I wish I had held her before…before we… How's my boy doing? Not giving you a hard time is he? I never asked if kids grow in heaven." He took a book out of his bag. "Let's see, what would he be learning today? Umm, replacing the oil. Are you laughing yet? You always did think it was silly of me to write these things down. I just didn't want to get lost in the game and forget to be a dad.

"Can you tell I'm stalling? Got something to tell you but I'm guessing you already know. You always did." Dean took a deep breath. "I've got a son. Another one. Mason is his name. He's four today. Isn't that the damndest thing? Both my boys born on the same day?" He paced the small room. Hurt replaced the guilt he felt. "I wasn't good to his mom. I hurt her. I intentionally hurt her. I guess it's because I couldn't hurt that bastard who took you away from me. What I did to her…I would have killed any man who did it to you.

"She's a good woman. Had a hard life. Harder than mine I think. She was a kid. They hurt her bad baby. Then I hurt her. At least I could kill the monsters that came after me. You know the funny thing is we've been dancing around this thing for centuries. I've been choosing you over her since, since the beginning I guess. I chose her last night, but it wasn't enough. It's Mason that I've been losing. It's his soul that I have to save." He wiped the tears from his face. "I know what I should do. I should marry her and give my kid a name, but I don't want another wife. I don't want anyone else in my bed other than you. So now, I need you to tell me what to do. Like you use too. I can't ask her to stay here and never date or have a relationship, but I can't be her man either.

"Mason hates me. He glares at me every time I come into the room. He won't even let me near his mom. It's like he knows what I did. Hell he loved a demon more then he liked me. He knew. He knew what it was and he let it take me. I'm not mad at him because if I had the choice I would have chosen anything other than being a Winchester. But, baby all I could think about in that darkness was that I can only hold him when he's asleep. I just want to hold my son. I want to hear him say I love you daddy. Just once." Dean did not wipe away the tears that ran down his tan face.

"I can't let him down again." He said to the Urn. "This is not about you being a demon. It's about me screwing up everyone's life because I'm stubborn as hell. I never want to forget you and the kids but I know if I don't do this I'll be hurting you again. I just hope they give you a second chance in heaven because you're a good soul."

Dean took the top off the little blue bottle his dad had slipped him and swallowed the contents. He closed his eyes and waited.

"What did you think was going to happen? Thunder and lightning? Winds howling? Boy you ain't that important to the universe, your children they another matter. The world has been waiting a long time for them. Come on child. Mason is waiting for you to teach him how to change the oil on that car of yours."

"Thanks Missouri." Dean kissed the woman on her cheek. She watched from his window as he knelt down next to the small child who held a hammer in his hand. Dean took out his toolbox and showed the boy which tools they were going to be using. With a smile, she turned to the picture of Cassie and D.J. "Your time of squatting is over. I know where you've been hiding demon. You will not succeed. The boys' soul will be saved this time and he will return you to hell where your kind belong."

A chill crept through the room. Pamela entered with several rough bags. "I can feel the dirty little thing."

"It's scared because Cassie was its power. Now that she's gone. It doesn't have anything to hold on to." They carefully placed the hex bags in the room. Once they were finished, they stood in the window watching Dean show his young son the ins and outs of changing oil. Mason looked at his mother on occasion. She smiled encouraging him. The spirit stood near her screaming. "It has no power. Its days are over."

**Wanted to do more with Pam and Missouri but it didn't flow. Oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can Dean put his grief behind him and save his son?**

Dean woke up the next morning feeling the same as he did yesterday. No something was missing. He did not feel so empty. An involuntary smile played across his lips. He and Mason "worked" on the Impala all night. The boy refused to stop even when Rebecca bought out his cake. He was fixin' his baby. Now he was standing in the door waiting.

"Are you awake?" The boys' normal arrogant tone was soft and frightened.

"Yeah, buddy what's wrong?" Dean sat up it the makeshift bed.

"Are you still nice?"

His heart constricted. "I think I am."

"Mommy says we are going to our new house. Are you coming?"

"I'm not going to stay but I'll be there all day and when you wake up in the morning I'll be there. I promise." The boy looked at him before nodding. "Where's your mom."

"Packing." He pointed towards the closed door. "Grandpa and Uncle Bobby are coming."

"Where's uncle Sam?" The boy shrugged. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"O.K." The kid did not move from his spot at the door. "Are you going to kiss mommy again like that other man did?"

"I don't know." Dean wanted to be honest.

"Are you going to get up?" Mason stared at him. It had been creepy at first but now Dean understood he was looking for honesty.

"Dean needs some privacy." Rebecca came out of their room carrying the black bag. "Men need privacy in the morning like women do."

She shooed the boy and closed the door. Dean flung back the covers and willed his morning erection to go away. It had to be a good sign because he had not had one in years. He looked over at the make shift alter and waited for the anger or despair. He did not feel either. There was no sadness or loss. He simply felt free of the anguish he had been drowning in for years now.

Today he wanted to take his son home and show him his room. Maybe build a swing set in the back yard. He showered and dressed quickly. Thoughts of the day before brought a smile to his face. Mason laughed at him. He listened to Dean. His mind work fast. If Dean told him the name of a tool, he remembered it. The kid smiled at him.

He hurried down to the yard where Sam was loading up Masons presents. He went to stand by his little brother.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So?" He looked confused.

"Come on Sammy. You always have some Oprah ah ha moment crap. How do I do this?" Dean looked mildly frustrated.

"Court her." His brother frowned. "Dean, bring her flowers, take her to dinner, talk to her, find out what she likes, things like that. Don't ogle her. She's more than just a pair of breast and a nice ass."

"So you noticed her ass?" Dean teased.

"No…yes… shut up." He closed the trunk of the Impala. "Dad and I were talking last night. Since Rebecca is helping Bobby set up the website. Maybe you should stick around and help with Mason."

"You and dad have been making plans for me?" He tried to act offended but he was grateful. "I was thinking the same thing man."

"How are you feeling man?" Sam touched his shoulder.

"Great, like I can breath, finally." Sam nodded. "I can't let him down man. I did this to him. I want my son to be happy."

The subject of their conversation came running out of the house followed by his mother.

"Mommy said we need to go shopping for the house." He skidded to a stop in front of his father. "Then she said we can get lunch and go see the air planes."

She grabbed the excited boy and swung him in a circle. "Bobby said there's an air show in town. I hope you don't mind."

"Let's take everyone. Sam, call Jo and Ellen. Mason go get grandpa and Uncle Bobby." he swat the boy on the butt. "We can stop at Bitterman's to get lunch."

"Or while we're at the store. I can get some turkey and beef and make your favorite Dagwood sandwich." She remembered.

"The pie comes from Bitterman's." He opened the car door.

"Deal." They shared a smile. She shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I usually ride in back with Mason." She looked away.

"Rebecca, if we're going to make this work you need to give me a chance. That includes riding in the front seat of the car." She nodded and took her place in the passenger seat. "Mase."

"Here I am." The boy came running at full sped.

"Jo and Ellen are going to meet us at Rebecca's." They slid into the car. Sam waited for Rebecca to move to the middle of the seat. Her leg brushed against Dean's thigh. She began picking at her nails.

Sam looked at his bother over her head. Dean took her hand in his as his pulled out of the scrap yard. She seemed to relax some.

The stop at the Bargain Mart took longer than they expected. They needed to wait on Ellen and Jo to help with their haul. Sam rode back to the house with them.

"Why doesn't Sam ask Jo out?" Rebecca asked quietly watching the couple from the kitchen window.

"Sam and Jo?" Dean took a quick peek at the pair who stood in the back yard talking.

"They like each other. I think they just need a little push in the right direction." She smiled at him. Dean caught his breath. She really was beautiful.

"What's the plan?" He moved closer to her. His hips rested next to hers.

"Mason." She smiled and retrieved a pair of scissors from the drawer. "And flowers."

"Rebecca you don't know if they even like each other." He followed behind her.

"Hey Ellen," The older woman looked up from the table where she, Bobby and John were studying the nearly complete website. "Do you think Jo likes Sam?"

She snickered. "Only the way Dean likes pie."

"Told you." She raised her hand in triumph. "Carnations or roses?"

"Is that important?" She rolled her eyes. Thanks to the cream Pam gave him, his bruises were healing quickly.

"I really kicked your ass." She laughed leading him through the door.

"Like that's something special."

"You should have seen your face when I racked you…"

He stopped and peered into the open window at his family. "So you know the possessed feel everything the possessor feels if they are awake."

There was a loud burst of laughter.

"It's not funny." He muttered.

"Yes it is."

Dean stood on the porch remembering the day. Rebecca was right Sam and Jo had the hot's for each other. They left the air show early to catch a movie.

He remembered how much he loved her sandwiches. The meat to veggie ratio was perfect and she never told him the brand of spicy mustard she used.

He was waiting for her to finish telling Mason his bedtime story. The family gave them their space as they looked inside the planes. Somewhere between the Wright Brothers plane and the B-52, he took her hand. He held it when she tried to pull away. He arched a brow to their son who was watching them closely. She smiled for the child although Dean had seen the confusion in her eyes. It was worth it the kid took his hand on the walk back to the car.

"He's out." She closed the door softly. "You wanted to talk about today. I'm having a hard time with the while family thing."

"I know but we don't have a lot of time to fix this, us before we lose Mason again." He stepped closer to her. "You can't keep pulling away from me."

"I can't forget Dean. It's burned into my mind and every time you touch me it's like that time all over again." She stepped back away from him.

"If Mason came to you and said he wanted us to be married what would you tell him?"

"I'd do anything to save our son." She said aggressively.

"It's going to take more than that." He ran his hand over his heavily muscled chest. "I think Mason can feel what we feel, like an empath. After I took the brew, his attitude towards me changed instantly. You can fake every smile and feeling but if you don't feel it then he's going to know."

"So what do I do? Missouri said that I had to heal. I don't even know how to start."

"I want to take you out tomorrow, just you and me. Sam and Jo can watch Mason. We can do something simple."

"I've sort of taken up photography, well I had, I left my camera. Anyway, John said I should see Beacons bluff while we were here. I'd like to hike that." She began tugging at her shirttail. Dean sighed and took the hand in his.

"So tomorrow around two we can have our first real date." He squeezed the hand he held. "You can trust me this time Rebecca. Lock the door."

She watched as he walked to his car before she went back into the house. She could trust him but for how long before he broke and ran? Rebecca felt a chill like there was something whispering in her ear. She hurried to kitchen the cabinet and removed the bag of sage that Missouri had given her. She lit a bundle and began to wave it around the room. She carefully walked through each room in the house until she reached the attic then she lit the tiny bowel of red oil that sat there. A sharp gust of wind flew past her. The glass in the small window shattered. Rebecca sat back in shock.

Missouri had said there was something evil following her. She did not want to believe it but now. This thing wanted her baby to continue to suffer. She rushed back down to the kitchen for her cell phone. With trembling hands, she dialed his number.

"Please come back." She quickly whispered what happened as she closed to Mason's room. "I'll tell you when you get here. Alright."

She heard his tires squeal in the drive. She could hear him searching the house.

"Rebecca," He said into the phone. "Unlock the door."

She stepped back from the door and flipped the latch. Dean pulled her trembling form into his arms. "You kicked a demons ass and you let a little spirit scare you? Wuss."

"I kicked your ass the demon was just a bonus."

"Funny."

"I changed my mind you can stay here. The other bed is already made up, just please don't go." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"All right, but tonight we sleep together." He heard her intake of breath. "You, me, and Mason."

Dean sealed the window with plastic and drew a devils trap on the floor. He never thought he would want to thank a demon or spirit or whatever it was. He spent half an hour park in a donut shop strategizing with Sam about how he was going to get closer to Rebecca. He had to admit sex was his game relationships were Sam's. Step one: was for her to trust him enough to let him stay at the house. Thank you hell's bitch. Step two: was to get him to trust him. That was the hard part. They had two days at the most before his guys said hello to her girl; If the demons plan worked. He was praying for a girl. He was praying for divine intervention. Anything to save Mason.

When he got back to her room, she and Mason were snuggled in the bed.

"Is everything all right?" She sat up a little in the bed.

"I'll fix the window in the morning." He took off his jacket and boots before climbing in the bed.

"Dean?" She whispered.

"Yeah."

"All that money and those jewels. If the demon was trapped, how did it save them? I mean he said they were from you. Bobby said they were really old." She looked over the sleeping boys had. "It had to have help."

He did not say anything. He had talked to Sam about the possibility but he did not want to scare her.

"I don't want to go hiking tomorrow. I want you to teach me how to protect our son." He sighed. Rebecca sat up and pulled him with her. "I trust you to help me protect Mason."

The fierce look in her eyes stopped his breath. She was trusting him. Really trusting him to protect them. "Tomorrow."

She nodded. They lay on either side of their son and drifted off to sleep.

He looked around. He remembered this place. Big Piney River in the Ozarks. It was crystal clear on the top unless you threw a rock then it would kick up all the mud. There were trees everywhere. More trees then he remembered seeing. The sky was bright blue and the stars. There were millions of them at night. His dad was hunting a werewolf with Bobby. Sam and Dean stayed with friends near the river they were just ten and six. The old man, he could never remember his name, took them on their first fishing trip. They sat on that boat doc for hours just waiting for a bite. He felt so comfortable here. Like it was home.

He heard a crunch behind him. Mason stood there watching him.

"Are you real Mason?" He asked.

The boy walked up to him and took his hand. "I remember here."

"You were here before Mason?" Dean knelt down next to him.

"You, me, and mommy, her hair was red then. we stayed here for a long time until that girl came and took you away." He frowned.

"Cassie?" The boy nodded. "Cassie is gone Mason forever."

"I know the Angel told me." He said as he took his father's hand.

"What Angel?" They were back in the room. Castiel sat next to Rebecca. "Castiel?"

The Angel whispered in here ear. A white smoke slowly poured from her mouth into a large vase he held. It seemed to go on for hours. Castiel's voice became louder and more insistent. Rebecca's body shook and she choked as it thickened. Dean took a step forward but Mason pulled against him.

"I do not understand why after everything you have seen these past weeks it never occurred to you that a demon would possess her?" Castiel put a lid. "Doamos, a fear demon. It has been squatting in her soul for eons feeding on her doubt."

"Why now? Why did you wait so long?" Dean asked impatiently.

"You just asked." With a flutter, he disappeared.

Dean's eyes popped open. The rainfall across the sky light. Mason stood next to the bed staring at him.

"I'm hungry." Dean sat up. Rebecca lay sleeping next to him.

"Did your mom wake up?" He asked getting out of bed.

"No." Mason shrugged.

"Really?" His son nodded. "Did the Angel come back?"

"What Angel?" Mason gave him a strange look.

"Nothing kid." He ruffled the boys' hair.

"Can you cook?" He asked skeptically.

"Let's go find out." They walked through the door. "Better closed this."

**It's a new beginning, Maybe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I love Supernatural family time.**

Dean opened the door to Ellen and Jo. "Mason says she cooks from scratch every morning. No cereal, no frozen waffles it's like she's Martha freakin' Stewart. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Why did you call us? I have a cook." Ellen snarked as she walked into the kitchen hoping to find a box of oatmeal.

"Dean can't cook." Mason said sadly.

Sam came rushing through the door followed by Bobby and John. Each carried a large bag. Jo held up a breakfast tray. "I think your mama deserves breakfast in bed."

Mason went into the pantry and came out with a vase. He gave it to Dean. "Mommy likes blue flowers."

"It's raining." He grumbled remembering his coat was in the room.

"Here stop being a wuss." Ellen gave him a shove. "Pick the good ones."

Mason took his hand. "I'll help you."

"At least someone cares." He called over his shoulder. "All right you point them out and I'll cut them."

Mason stood looking over the side of the porch.

"That one, next to the white one." Dean stood out in the pouring rain and cut the flower. They repeated the action five more times. When they got back into the house, Dean was soaked and freezing. "Can I eat now?"

He pushed his son towards the kitchen while accepting a towel from Jo. "Are you and Sam still going to take Mason?"

"I thought we were going to stay here."

"Rebecca wants to learn how to protect Mason. Since they live here I'm going to teach her here."

Jo turned to the stairs. "I'll go get him some clothes."

Dean went into the kitchen where his father was speaking to Mason.

"Mase, go get dressed. Jo's waiting for you." The boy hurried from the room. "What's going on?"

"Mason mentioned your Angel." John took a sip from his coffee.

"Castiel, apparently some fear demon has been squatting in her since the beginning." He looked at his father angry that he would question his son before him.

"And they just took it out?" Sam asked.

"I prayed for divine intervention." He smirked. Dean went on to tell them about the dream and Castiel. "Look, I appreciate all of your help but don't talk to Mason about this stuff. He didn't remember being in my dream or Cass. I'm thinking that as a good sign."

"What about Rebecca. Is she going to be more receptive without the fear?" Ellen asked.

"We'll see." Mason came running in with his raincoat and boots.

"Mommies still asleep." He frowned.

"I'll take care of mommy. You have fun with Sam and Jo." Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala. His brother looked shocked. "What? His car seat is in the back already."

Ellen finished warming Rebecca's breakfast. She gave him a reassuring hug. "Just follow her lead. If she's truly free of this thing then she could be a totally different person."

He nodded and locked the door as they left. Mason left her door open. She lay on her stomach with her long black hair fanned around her. Dean loved the tank and boy shorts she wore. Down boy.

"Hey," He sat the tray down on the bed. "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey."

"God go away." She swatted at him.

"It's ten." She did not move. "In the morning."

Her head popped up. "What?"

"A fear demon was hiding in your soul." Her eyes grew wide. "Guess how I felt? I'm guessing without its' manipulations then you could actually sleep."

"Huh, and my life was so boring before I met you." She threw a pillow at him. "Did you make breakfast? Where's Mase?"

Dean watched her attack her food. She looked good like his. Just awake, her hair everywhere like she had just been sexed up.

"Mason is with Sam and, umm, Jo. No I didn't make breakfast." He snatched her bacon. "What kind of Martha Stewart wanna be doesn't have cereal and milk?"

"The kind that likes her kid to be as healthy as possible. Mason has never had a cold. He doesn't have any allergies. Plus you never know what they're putting in all that stuff." She pushed the plate aside. "Anyway, if you really want to see me in action wait until next week."

"Why what happens next week?"

"We prep for Thanksgiving." Dean followed her to the bathroom. She looked at him. "Are you going to follow me into the shower?"

"It saves water." He challenged.

"We have a bag full of treasure. I don't think we need to worry about the water bill." Rebecca snarked as she pushed him out of the door.

"Think about the planet. We want to give Mason a better future don't you?" He called through the closed door. She surprised him when she opened it again.

"You've seen it all before." She teased as she stepped back for him.

"It's been a while." He took a deep breath.

She smiled. "One rule: you can't touch me."

"How…why…"

"You have tortured me for centuries. I believe it's my turn." He sucked in his breath when she lifted her shirt.

"Are they bigger?" He licked his lips. "They look bigger."

She squeezed them.

"I don't know what do you think?" He took a step towards her. "No touching."

Dean watched as she bent naked over the tub and started the shower. He was in hell again. He could not leave because he did not want to spook her. She was different. More like the Rebecca, he first met. Her smile, her eyes, unsure but determined. She was like this before he hurt her.

"Hey, I thought the past was going to be the past." He let her peel off his shirt. "If you're a good boy I'll give you a prize at the end."

"I'm good." He breathed.

She ran her hands over her body. He stopped breathing. "Ever use this shampoo. It's amazing. My hair can get dry but it moisturizes and conditions." Dean stood at the back of the shower as she talked about her home.

"Where are your parents from?" He managed to ask.

She turned to him and smiled. "Your turn."

He did not try to hide his erection. "You didn't answer my question."

"Pay attention because there will be a quiz. My father is from Alexandria, Egypt. He was the son of a baker. My grandmother sold their pastries to tourist on the roadside. He was their only child. He came to the United States to attend college. There he met my Mom. She was from Tanzania, Africa. Missionaries brought her here they paid for her schooling. She lost her family in the civil war. My father said they were destined to meet. It was fate. That they were drawn to each other. They married and when he got his citizenship, he wanted to be a police officer. My mother was attacked by a group of white supremacist this guy came out of nowhere and saved her. He said he was an FBI agent, but I think he was a hunter. Like you. Now let's see what you remember."

She took the body wash and rubbed the soap across his chest, her breasts pressed against his back. "I thought you had chest hair."

"Is that one of the questions." Hr hands glided over his nipples. "Hell hound. Never grew back."

"Oh, I like your abs. They're all bumpy." She molded her body into his. "This still feels familiar."

His knees buckled when she stroked him.

"You should brace yourself against the wall. I'm not that strong." Dean leaned his arms against the tiles. They shook when she slowly stroked him. "I'll only ask once. Where was my mother born?"

His mind was not functioning. She held him tight as her hand moved over him. "The clock is ticking and I'm getting bored."

"Alexan…Tanzania." He whispered.

"Very good." She nibbled his ear. Electricity shot throughout him. "What did my grandmother sale?"

"God, Rebecca…" She nibbled along his neck.

"If it was easy it wouldn't be fun." Dean leaned back into her. "And the answer is?"

"Fruit." She laughed.

"Nope." Before Dean could think she stepped out of the shower. She laughed. "You lose."

"Rebecca!" He screamed. Dean washed the soap off his body before he followed her. "You can't just walk out on a man like that. It's just wrong."

The leggy woman slowly dried her hair. "Funny thing. I woke up this morning and I was pissed. Here you are in my house bringing me breakfast in bed. Acting like we're soul mates. Then you tell me some vermin has been manipulating me my entire life! You loved a demon. I some drunken asshole tried to rape me. I killed a man. A crazed demon used his supernatural mojo and impregnated me. It's wrong Dean. It's wrong that you get to drink some potion and I'm suddenly attractive. It's wrong that all I want you to do is throw me on the bed and fuck me!"

Dean looked helpless. "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me!" He smiled at her. "And don't be so happy about it."

"You know a lot already. After you kicked my ass you're ahead of the game. Let's run through some drills my dad taught me." He was amazed. She was not the same woman he came to rescue last night. This Rebecca was confident. She held herself differently. She demanded respect. When Dean teasingly called her Rachel, she kicked him out of the bed and made him watch while she pleased herself. Sweet torture. Now she was preparing. She knew demons were going to attack and she wanted to be ready. "Umph…"

"You really should pay attention." She snarked as she tried to kick him again.

Dean caught her foot and knocked her to the ground.

"All right Lara Croft." Dean pinned her. "I can take you."

"Then take me." She thrust up to him. They heard the crunch of tires in the drive. "Or not."

"Great." Dean helped her up before looking out of the window. "Rebecca, it snowed."

"What we were just outside an hour ago." He insisted they walk to the gas station for cereal.

They opened the door in time to see Mason dragging a large pumpkin.

"What are you doing little man?" She rushed out and took it from him. "It's almost as big as you are."

"It's for you, mommy." He giggled.

"Ellen, Bobby and Dad are coming over." Sam said unloading the Impala. "There's a major storm coming through. Bobby already lost his lights. Since Rebecca has the most room we're staying here."

"Nice to know." Dean snarked as Rebecca chased Mason around the yard. "I don't think they've ever seen snow."

The woman picked up a hand full of the fluffy white powder and ate it.

"Don't eat it if it's yellow." Jo shouted. The girl blushed when Sam smiled at her.

"Why Sam you old dog."

"Shut it." He handed Dean a bag. "Dad bought wood to fix the attic window.

"There's some in the garage." He said as he opened the large door. "We can get the Impala and one of the trucks in here. There's another freezer. In the basement."

"Good Dad and Ellen are at the Bargain Mart right now." He helped Dean move things around.

"Everything is natural gas except the lights and we have a large generator in the basement. I think they run the cable underground so we should have TV if not Rebecca has a butt load of movies and games."

"When did she do all this shopping?"

His brother shrugged. "She didn't, it did."

Sam looked surprised. "And you're keeping it?"

"Nothing had been opened since he bought it and she likes most of it." Sam looked skeptical. "She deserves everything she has gotten."

"How did today go?" They carried a large piece of wood to the back of the garage.

"Good, she went from anger to rage the vengeance, FYI…never get on her bad side. I think we're finally at acceptance." He slapped his brother on the back. "Let's get my baby in here."

"Bella called again about the ring." Sam slipped into the passenger seat. "Bobby's bringing the bag. He didn't feel right going through it."

"We'll do it tonight." Dean covered his eyes as another car pulled up. He waved them into the garage. The silver sports car stopped next to him.

"You never returned my phone call." She stepped out of the car. "We need to do business."

Rebecca came running around the corner. Dean did not like the look on her face.

"Rebecca, darling how are you?" Bella rounded the car. The men watched in shock as the taller woman hit the Brit in the face.

"And we're back to anger." Dean said as she fell to the floor.

"Tie her up." Rebecca demanded as she left the garage.

"Definitely anger." Dean tossed the woman over his shoulder and carried her into the house. Rebecca had taken one of the chairs from the dean and sat it in the living room. Dean dropped Bella in it. She handed him some duck tape.

"Don't you think this is bit much?" Jo asked. Mason smiled next to his dad.

"No!" The group said together.

"All right." The blonde threw up her hands. Lights illuminate the darkening room. "Finally."

"Go," Rebecca said taking the tape and adding extra binding.

Sam and Dean walked outside to help unload. Jo was explaining what happened with Bella. John went inside. Rebecca had taped her mouth shut.

"Do you want to talk about this?" He asked with a slight smirk. No one had anything good to say about the conniving Brit.

"Not really." Mason looked at his grandfather and shrugged. "Come on midget, let's start dinner."

"Hey!" He ran after his mother.

Dean unloaded the supplies before joining them in the kitchen.

"Are you going to make pie?" He asked biting into an apple.

"Are you going to fix my window?" She bumped his hip.

"On it." He grabbed Sam and disappeared up the stairs. Rebecca looked at Mason and sighed. The kid was like his father he loved pie.

Bobby came when she took the pie out of the oven. She checked the roast and vegetables.

"Do you want biscuits?" She smiled at the eager boy. He nodded. "Go see what your dad is doing."

Mason scampered off. Bobby looked at the woman tied in the chair.

"Looks good on you." She glared at him.

Rebecca wiped her hands on the white apron she wore as Bobby sat the large bag on the table. Dean and Sam stomped down the stairs. Mason sat in his father's arms. Dean was surprised when he asked to be carried.

"Let's go through this." She said smiling at him.

They spread the contents over the table and looked through the items. There were many jewels but no ruby ring.

"I guess you were wrong." Dean said as he peeled the tape off her mouth. "There's a motel down the street. Go there."

"In this storm?" She gasped.

"You're not staying here." Sam said shaking the snow off his coat. "Your car is out front. Get out."

Dean grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. "Get out."

He slammed the door shut in her face.

Bella stomped through the snow. She placed a call as soon as she turned the corner. "No get the girl. I need someone on the inside."

Dean stared at the ceiling. He lay in her bed, inhaling her scent, and the only thing that kept him from taking her was their son who lay in between them. Mason kicked out his foot exposing his erection. He heard Rebecca's frustrated sigh.

"I need some water." Dean watched her shadow as she disappeared through the door. He looked over at the sleeping boy and crypt from the room, closing the door softly behind him.

He could hear her in the kitchen. She stood at the window staring at the freshly fallen snow. Dean covered her mouth with his hand. He pulled frantically at the pajama bottoms. She slapped him away and slipped out of them. Dean pushed over the sink as she spread her legs. He slid into her with a relieved sigh. Their whispers and grunts filled the room until she milked him. He panted heavily in her ear.

"Mason needs to sleep in his own room." He whispered. "Starting now."

He flipped her around into a passionate kiss. It was good. It felt right him being inside her. Their baby growing and forming. Their daughter.

He knew they had changed Mason's future. Their son was going to be fine. He sat in the nearest chair and slipped back into her. She moved over him, straining not to cry out. She bit her lip until it bleed. Dean pushed into her watching as she took him all in. Had she always been the sweet? Was she always so succulent? He had he missed this? God she felt perfect. His member being milked by her. _Damn._ He caught her mouth against his. He pounded until she cried against him and squeezed him painfully. He cooed his need.

She sighed against his mouth. "Good huh?"

"Damned good." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "There's no going back now."

"Mommy?"

Dean jumped up throwing her to the floor. "Crap."

"Yes Mase." She smacked his shoulder as he helped her up from the floor.

"I'm scared." She pulled her clothes on and hurried out of the room.

"Cock blocker." He followed behind her.

**It's not over yet. Thus story is finished but I still need to wait for my beta and make corrections. Working on another story that involves, Supernatural, Angel, BTVS…Dean and Kendra story. **


	11. Chapter 11

It took a week before the snow thawed. Dean and Rebecca worked to mend their relationship. Though they were certain they, had saved Mason Dean wanted to be sure that nothing was going to drag his son through the hell he had survived. Rebecca wanted this holiday to be the best for their son. Dean anxiously searched the cabinets. His heart pounded. Rebecca had him running across town for the last week finding decorations and special ingredients for her pies. One trip took him three hours and a forty-minute wait in line at some hippy market she had found for fresh herbs. She owed him a bacon pie. He did not know what it was but she promised he would love it.

"Rebecca!" He screamed panicked.

"In the pantry where I put all the baked goods to cool." She called from the stairs.

"Yes," He spotted it near the window. The hunter took a whiff of the savory pie. "I love me some pie."

Dean turned around to find his father watching him. "Boy, you are some kind of wrong."

Mason shoved the eldest Winchester aside. He gave his father a cocky grin. "I want some."

Dean, Sam, Bobby, and John sat at the table trying to decipher what she had put in the amazing dish.

"O.k., we have bacon, potatoes, eggs, onions…" Sam said.

"Cheese, I'm tasting at least three, I think." Bobby chimed in.

"Cream?" John guessed. "But there's something else."

Mason giggled from his chair.

"Do you know?" Dean asked the boy. His son nodded. "Are you going to tell me?"

Mason shook his head.

"You know they think they found evidence of pies or pie type of pastry in the tomb of Ramses' II?" Sam ate another large piece.

"Why do you know that?" Dean shook his head.

"If you lived all those lives then that would explain your obsession with pie." He explained.

"Or I could just like pie." Rebecca came into the room followed by Ellen and Jo.

"Roads around the bar are finally clear. Jo and I need to be heading home." Ellen said touched by the scene before her. The boy she thought of as her son really looked happy. "We'll be back for Thanksgiving."

"Sam should say bye to Jo." Mason chimed in between bites.

"Yeah, Sammy say bye to Jo." The girl blushed at Dean's teasing.

"And kiss her. Girls like kissing." Mason stuck out his tongue. "Mommy makes funny noises when daddy kisses her."

"And with that…" Sam took Jo by the hand and walked her outside.

"Mase, eat." His mother swatted at his head.

"Ow," He gave her a lopsided grin that matched his fathers.

"That's my boy."

Time passed quickly for Dean. He and Mason learned about each other. Rebecca was the intermediary when they did not see eye to eye. The snow cleared and Thanksgiving came and went. Jo and Sam rented an apartment near their home. John finally admitted he was in love with Missouri. They moved in with Bobby.

They still could not find the stupid ring. Rebecca meticulously searched the house. Dean got angry. He felt his life was on hold because of the prophecy.

He was walking from the garage into the house when he saw a woman standing near the porch.

"Can I help you?" He asked as he took in the tall dark haired woman. She looked nice. She did not compare to Rebecca but she was all right.

"Dean Winchester," She smiled. Dean felt a chill run through him. "I thought you would never forget that weekend."

He raised an eyebrow. "Ma'am?"

Rebecca came onto the porch and stared at the woman. Something about her chilled the younger woman.

"I thought you should know your son." She waved to a blue car that sat outside the house. A tall young boy moved from it and went to stand next to his mother. "Dean this is Ben, your son. Bens 12 Dean. I thought he should know his father."

"Wait who are you?" He choked taking a step towards her.

"Lisa. Lisa Brennan, you said I was the bendiest weekend you ever had." She smiled as reconnection raced across his face.

"You waited twelve years to tell me I had a son?" Dean demanded.

"I couldn't find you." Lisa pleaded.

"How did you find me now?" He demanded not liking what he was hearing. He heard small footsteps rushing from the house. Mason stood next to his mother.

"Jezebel!" Mason cried from the porch. "Tah Ma Sut Kahn!"

"Mase?" Rebecca touched his trembling arm. She looked at Dean as their child continued screaming in the foreign language.

"Whore of Babylon. Leave my sight." The child's tone sent a shiver down his father. Castiel appeared behind the boy holding his blade.

"Cass?" Dean whispered. He had not seen the angel for weeks.

"Leave demon. Your kind is not wanted in this holy house." He advanced. Ben hissed. They watched in shock as his formed changed. A serpent like creature appeared. Its body slithered like a cobras.

"The house shall fall and the soul shall be mine." It hissed then vanished.

"What now?" Dean rushed to the porch and lifted his shaking child into his arms.

Castiel waved his hand. Lisa's image vanished.

"Smoke and mirrors." Rebecca stroked Mason's hair. "Just tell me Mason's soul is safe."

"The boy will not suffer as he has in the past."

Rebecca blinked. "So he's safe?"

"I believe so." The Angel followed Dean into the house.

Hours later Mason sat on his father's lap watching television as if nothing happened. The hunter shook his head when Castiel started to speak.

"Hey babe, come help mama make daddy some lunch and maybe a pie." She held out her hand.

"Apple?" The eager boy asked hurrying into the kitchen. Dean waited until he heard his sons' favorite music flowing from the room.

"What the hell? Can't we get a break?" He demanded. "We have bent ourselves in half to save him. I took the potion. Rebecca nearly died. Is something else is coming?"

"Yes, but not for Mason." Dean shivered. "Rebecca is the heart of this body."

"Cass-English." He grated.

"You told me before Dean, kill the soul, and you kill the body. Rebecca is the soul of your family. Your children feed on her strength. The only reason you have survived these centuries is because of Rebecca."

"So demons are trying to kill her?" He paced the room.

"Yes." Castiel watched him curiously. "They need the ring to break the bond."

"We can't find any ring." He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Do you love her?" He asked quietly.

"I…I" He sighed opening himself to the truth he had been denying. "Yes."

"Then ask her for it. Call her by her true name and ask her for the ring." With a flutter, he was gone.

"Sonofabitch." Dean stalked the room. Her true name? What the hell was her true name?

"Rebekah, most beloved daughter of Sarah." Dean looked into the large mirror above the fireplace. The demon that had possessed him still appeared in his form. "I told you I love her."

"Demons can't love." He denied.

"Where do you think we came from? A well of the purest love." He sighed. "You could never believe what you did not see."

"Dear God I'm going to gank you if you don't speak English."

"You have no patience." He muttered. "The first Demons. The most powerful ones… we were once Angels, the very same Angels that rebelled with Lucifer against God."

"You are one of them?" He stopped and glared at his image. The demon ignored the question.

"The ring is your love for her. Call her by her name and then take it. She is powerful, Dean." The demon dragged his name out with a hiss. "She is more than you can contemplate. All the pure power of heaven contained inside something so…mortal. Something that could wipe out say, every demon is existence. Send them all back to hell locked up tight like Lucifer."

"Including you?" He knew the answer. The question became how much did the demon love Rebecca? He waited for centuries for her. He tortured Dean for hurting her. Could he really be willing to sacrifice himself to save her?

"Not just Rebecca but her children." The demon sighed. "I still feel her fear. She will not lose her son again that is a fact and as much as I love torturing you, I cannot take him from her. I have accepted my fate."

Dean believed him-for whatever supernatural reason he believed the monster. "What do I do?"

Rebecca tussled her sons' hair. "Mase you listen to your grandfather."

"I'm not going." The four–year-old crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tag, you're it." Rebecca slapped Dean on the shoulder.

Dean took his son by the hand and led him to the road. "I know I've screwed things up majorly and I knew you remember more then you are saying."

"You never do it right." He mumbled.

"How am I supposed to do it?"

The boy threw his hands in the air. "I'm not a grown up!"

"You can remember me being a jerk but you can't remember how I'm supposed to save your mother." Dean sighed. "You go with grandpa. I'll take care of mommy."

"Don't screw up." The boy stomped to the truck.

"Ohhh, daddies in trouble." Rebecca stroked his shoulder and waved as the truck disappeared around the corner.

"You think I can do this?" Rebecca saw a brief glimpse of uncertainty in his green eyes.

"I know you can." She took his hand. "A world without demons? What are you going to do with all that free time?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I can think of a few things."

"Somehow I knew you'd go there." She turned back to where Sam and Jo stood.

"You know in one life you gave me twelve kid's?"

"Without drugs?" He nodded. "I must have loved you. I don't think I like you that much now."

"You better or we're screwed." Dean took her hand. All the furniture had been removed from the living room. Sam and Jo quietly watched as the pair drew the symbols on the floor as the demon instructed. Dean slowly mixed the ingredients they would use. His brother held an ancient black book in his hands. Rebecca felt his eyes on her. She took his face in her hands.

"We can do this." She whispered.

Dean touched his lips to hers. He was certain he could do this but what happens when their year was over? Would his feelings for Cassie overwhelm him? Rebecca was perfect for him. She did not understand the life but she embraced it for their boy. If he died tomorrow, she could protect Mason. She was the antithesis of everything he thought he needed in a woman. Yet, she fit perfectly in his life.

"What?" She smiled at him.

"I don't want to lose you." Jo took the ingredients him mixed and combined them in a cup with holy water. Then she handed it back to Dean.

"Ready?" Sam asked. They nodded. He began reciting from the book.

Rebecca held onto Dean's hand. He looked into her eyes as he drank the bitter liquid. She took the cup from him and drank what was left. A gentle wind swirled around them. His limbs tingled.

"Rebecca, Ming, Anise, Gertrude, Beatrice, Naomi, Ruth, Rebekah, most beloved daughter of Sarah…where is my love?" Dean recited the names the demon had him memorize. She smiled at him for a brief second then collapsed in his arms. "Rebecca!"

Dean lowered her to the ground and knelt next to her. Her skin began to glow. His head was spinning. Somewhere in the distance, he heard his brother call his name. The pair lay in the large circle. Jo urged Sam to continue to read. Small iridescent globes escaped from their bodies. Jo watched as the souls took form. Tall, short, thin, heavy, women and men of different race and colors stood before her. The youngest, an African girl about fifteen, knelt next to Dean. She stroked his short blonde hair before slipping something into his hand. A final spirit emerged from Deans' body. The giant warrior towered over the other forms. A great jewel encrusted sword hung from his waist. Long wavy locks startled Jo. He was identical to her friend yet so different. He nodded to the girl.

"Rebekah." Jo heard him whisper over Sam's chanting.

The girl bent over them. She touched her hands to their heads and joined Sam's chant. Dan and Rebecca's body lifted, Rebecca glowed brighter, a bluish haze rose from her. The girl struggled to keep control of the rolling blue haze. The warrior knelt behind her. His massive hands covered her smaller ones. Her chants became more frantic, the haze became brighter until it filled the room.

The explosion shook the house. Sam and Jo flew across the room landing hard against the wall. Sam stood up to see seven of the eight couples vanish. Only two remained the large blonde warrior and the young African girl. They rewarded him with a gentle smile before disappearing back into the motionless bodies.

"Dean!" Sam rushed over to his brother. The elder Winchester lay on his side smiling at the girl next to him. He took her right hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She laughed.

"You certainly know how to impress a girl." She laughed.

"Oh my God, Dean you were so hot." Jo gushed. "Like one of those men from the romance novels."

"Well you were also short and bald." Sam sneered slightly.

"Sammy call dad." Dean leaned into the woman next to him. His kiss was slow and sensual. Jo felt the energy from her position behind Rebecca.

Sam grabbed her arm and hulled her away from the pair. "Let's go."

"Did you feel that?" She asked as they went into the kitchen.

"Yes and I never want to feel it again." He opened his cell phone but it was frozen. "A world without Demons."

"There will still be monsters to hunt." She shook her head. Waves of invisible energy pulsed through the walls. "Is it over?"

He waited for his cell phone to reload. "The demon Bobby has strapped in his basement will give us a clue but we need to wait to hear back from the network."

Rebecca's website connected hunters from around the world. Everyone knew from the unique fan fiction she wrote to get a possessed person and hold him or her until the ceremony was complete.

"Bobby?" Sam held his breath.

"It's gone the girl is alive." There was a relief in his voice.

"Dad?" Sam tried to block out the moans that came from the other room.

"Mason did this glowing thing. These souls came out of him." Bobby sighed. "It was amazing to see Sam."

"Same thing happened here. Dean and Rebecca-whoa, man it blew me away" He listened to the couple laughing. "I'll call you back after we check the site."

"Alright." Bobby hung up the phone and watched his brother rock his grandson. The boy had been exhausted. "If that ain't something."

"Enough!" Sam walked into the room with his eyes closed.

"Stop being a bitch." Dean snarked as he lay next to Rebecca with the computer. "It's over."

"Everyone is saying the demons are gone. Pam and Missouri are channeling but nothing yet. It may really be over." Dean rolled her over onto her back. "How are you feeling?'

"Good, really, really, good." Tears formed in her eyes. "Did you see her?"

Dean nodded unable to speak. For a minute when their spirits returned to their bodies, he saw their daughter resting inside of her mother. He ran his hand over her flat stomach.

Sam slid down the wall. The realization of what they had done overwhelmed him. The force that dictated his life for so long was gone. There were still Windigos, werewolves, and vampires to hunt but the real threat to their family was gone.

"So what now?" Jo sat beside Sam holding his arm.

"I want a real Christmas." Dean sat up pulling Rebecca along with him. "A big tree, lots of lights, presents for days, and pie."

They laughed. "Can't forget the pie."


End file.
